


(fake) dating park chanyeol

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presence of vulgar words, Romance, SeBaek being Cupids, Short bonus part is now added towards the end enjoy, Some Twice and The Carpenters Song References, This probably seemed rush sorry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Ang plano lang naman eh magpanggap bilang magjowa para tantanan na sila ng mga kaibigan nila. Hindi naman kasama sa usapan ang tuluyang mahulog si Kyungsoo.Ma'am, pa-void po.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	(fake) dating park chanyeol

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang nilabas ni Kyungsoo nang mapagtanto niyang nahulog _na naman_ siya sa isang patibong ni Baekhyun _fucking_ Byun. Nandito siya sa coffee shop kasama si Baekhyun, ang jowa nito na si Sehun Oh, at ang best friend ng jowa niyang pilit nirereto ni Baekhyun sa kanya mula noong nakilala niya ito. He glared at his best friend, baka sakaling matakot sa kanya at magnilay-nilay sa kasalanang nagawa. Pero nginitian lang siya nito at kinindatan pa.

_The audacity of this bitch!_

Mukha pa ngang tuwang-tuwa ito kasi nagtagumpay ulit sila sa plano nilang i-set-up si Kyungsoo Doh at Chanyeol Park sa isa't isa.

Don't get him wrong. To be honest, wala namang nakikita si Kyungsoo na hindi maganda kay Chanyeol. Sa katunayan, type niya nga ito. Six feet and something tall with shoulders na kaya kang ipaglaban. Godly physique and facial features na siguro kahit sina Athena at Aphrodite ay hahabol at liligawan siya. Palabiro — naku, marupok pa naman si Kyungsoo sa mga ganito, no need to elaborate. Mukhang masayahin — siguro siya 'yung tipong kaibigan ang lahat at maraming nagkakandarapang mga babae (at lalaki na din siguro) sa kanya. In short, campus heartthrob ang datingan, parang sa teleserye; mala Dao Ming Si, ganon. Kung siguro hindi siya pinipilit ni Baekhyun, baka magkagusto pa nga siya dito.

Pero ayaw kasi ni Kyungsoo 'yung pinagtutulakan siya. Naniniwala siyang _'kung para sa'yo, dadating at dadating 'yun nang kusa'._ Naniniwala siya sa tadhana, hindi sa mga blind date-blind date na 'yan. Hindi dahil sinet-up siya sa kakilala ni ganito, ni ganyan. Kung magiging jowa man niya si Chanyeol o kung sino man, gusto niya it happened naturally. 'Yung tipong hindi sapilitan. 'Yung masasabi niyang, it's meant to happen. Siguro, magkakabanggaan sila sa hallway, mahuhulog ang mga gamit niya tapos tutulungan siyang kunin ito. Magkaka-eye-to-eye contact sila at tila ba'y titigil ang pag-ikot ng mundo. O di kaya ay bigla niyang makakasama sa isang kwarto sa isang hotel sa malayo and apparently, there's only one bed. Ganon, hopeless romantic kasi si Kyungsoo.

_"Kaka-K-drama at fanfic mo 'yan!'_ sabi nga ni Baekhyun sa kanya dati.

_"Eh, paano mo makikilala kung walang bridge?"_ Kyungsoo only shrugged then. Tadhana na raw ang bahala. Sigurado kasi siyang mangyayari't mangyayari talaga kung nakatadhana talaga.

This wasn't the first time — actually, pangatlong beses na ito na naisahan ulit siya ni Baekhyun, after countless futile attempts. First time nung sila ay nasa Second Year; last sem bago sila nag-summer break. Sinabi ni Baekhyun na mag-aaral sila nang sabay sa library; malapit na kasi 'yung midterms nila noon. Baekhyun never steps foot in the library so no'ng marinig niya ang offer ni Baekhyun, medyo nagdududa si Kyungsoo pero he had chosen to shrug it off. Baka naman kasi nagbago na ang kaibigan niya. Proud pa siya no'n. But he should've known better.

_"Coincidentally"_ , nandoon din si Sehun at Chanyeol. Doon niya unang nakita si Chanyeol in person. Puro chika lang naman kasi si Baekhyun dati, pinipilit na iset-up si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Naguguluhan na nga si Kyungsoo kung si Sehun ba ang jowa ng kaibigan o si Chanyeol dahil puro siya ang bukambibig nito.

Sa ngiting binigay sa kanya ni Baekhyun no'ng umalis ito kasama si Sehun para _"bumili ng snacks"_ , alam na ni Kyungsoo na walang bahid ng coincidence ang nangyari.

Second time ay no'ng nagpasama si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na _"i-meet"_ 'yung online client niya na bibili nung lumang cellphone niya. Natakot kasi si Baekhyun baka daw masamang tao 'yun at baka ano pa'ng gawin sa kanya. Syempre, kahit naman madalas nakakabwisit ang best friend niya, mahal pa din ito ni Kyungsoo kaya ayan, sinamahan niya.

"Bakit hindi ka nalang nagpasama kay Sehun?" tanong no'n ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

"Eh, busy daw eh. May project," tanging sagot ni Baekhyun na mukhang pinag-isipan.

Kaya naman pala. Kyungsoo had found out na nascam na naman siya. Turned out, ang _"online client"_ ni Baekhyun ay ang kanyang _fucking_ jowa na diumano'y _fucking_ busy sa project. Kasama din nito si Chanyeol na mukhang gulat at nasorpresa din na makita sila doon.

"Project get Kyungsoo and Chanyeol together," bulong sa kanya ni Baekhyun na nakangisi no'n habang kinakaladkad papasok sa isang boutique.

Minsan gusto nalang talaga sakalin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.

Katulad ngayon.

"Bagay talaga kayo," nakangising sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kanya at sa katabi niya.

Gigil na gigil si Kyungsoo na tanggalin 'yung mapang-asar na ngiti na 'yun. Maswerte ang best friend niya't andyan ang jowa niya kung hindi, baka nasapak na niya ito.

Mamaya 'tong si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Huwag kang tumango-tango dyan, Sehun Oh." Napalingon naman si Kyungsoo sa katabi niya nang magsalita ito. "May atraso ka sa'kin."

Oo, ayaw din ni Chanyeol sa ginagawa ng mag-jowa. Kaya medyo nahihiya din talaga si Kyungsoo kasi alam naman niyang hindi din ito gusto ni Chanyeol. Sinabi sa kanya noon iyon ni Chanyeol, although hindi masyadong naexplain ni Chanyeol ang side niya kasi mailap naman silang mag-usap kahit magkasama. Humingi kasi ito ng pasensiya sa kanya noong mga nakaraang "dates" dahil sa ginagawa ni Sehun. Baka nakakaabala daw. Ganon din ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Naku, kapag naging magjowa kayo ni Kyungsoo, kakainin mo din lahat ng 'yan," nakatawang pambabara naman ni Sehun.

"Mahiya ka nga sa tao." Tinapunan ni Chanyeol si Sehun ng tisyu. "Nakakailan ka na ha."

"Ay, wag kang mag-alala, Chanyeol," sabat naman ni Baekhyun, in his boyfriend's defense. "Single na single naman 'yang si Kyungso— aray!"

Medyo nagalaw pa 'yung mesa dahil sa pagsipa ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Nilakihan niya rin ito ng mata kaya napapout nalang si Baekhyun at iniwasan ang tingin nito.

Sehun cleared his throat. "Alam niyo, ikain nalang natin 'to. Sayang ang pagkain. Isa pa, we have a long day ahead."

"No, uuwi na ako after nito," Chanyeol replied sternly habang sinisimulan ang pagkain.

"Nope! Nakalimutan mo ba, may bibilhin pa tayo para sa project natin? Kailangan na 'yung materials bukas o malalagot tayo kay Kuya Junmyeon."

"Ako nalang bibili. Hindi mo na magagamit sa'kin ulit 'yan, Sehun."

"No!" Sehun exclaimed. "Hindi pwede. _Tayong_ dalawa ang bibili. Baka sabihan pa kong pabuhat lang ako sa grupo."

"Sasabihan ko nalang si Kuya Junmyeon na magkasama tayong bumili."

"No. May pride din ako, Kuya." May gana pang magpout si Sehun.

Wala nang magawa si Chanyeol. Sa napapansin ni Kyungsoo, mukhang wala na itong masasabing palusot dahil may naibabato si Sehun sa bawat isa dito.

He heard Chanyeol sigh. Kyungsoo did, too. Mukhang mahaba-habang araw nga ang tatahakin nila ni Chanyeol.

He wasn't wrong.

The couple dragged them ulit sa mall para mamili ng gamit nila Sehun at Chanyeol sa school. 'Yun talaga ang plano.

Kaso, ayan. Nakita ni Baekhyun na showing na ang inaabangang pelikula kaya nasegway na naman sila sa sine para bumili muna ng ticket.

Double-date daw; halos nandilim ang paningin ni Kyungsoo sa best friend niya no'ng sinabi nito sa kanya.

"Consider it as a friendly date nalang. Kayo naman." May gana pa talagang manukso si Baekhyun. Kumindat pa.

_Lord, bigyan niyo ko ng patience, huwag lakas. Baka masapak ko 'to kapag 'yun ang binigay Niyo po._

After securing their movie tickets, nagsimula nang maglibot ang grupo para sa mga hinahanap na mga bagay. As usual, magkadikit naman ang magjowa at iniwan ang dalawang kaibigan na magkasama. Medyo awkward pero lesser than their previous experience.

"Pakialamero talaga." Rinig ni Kyungsoo ang medyo galit na bulong ni Chanyeol.

"Bagay nga sila," pagsasang-ayon niya na nagpatawa naman kay Chanyeol.

Natawa din si Kyungsoo. 

"Kailan kaya sila titigil, no?"

Kyungsoo only shrugged, tingin-tingin sa mga ballpen. "Mukhang hindi titigil 'yun hangga't hindi sila nagtatagumpay."

"Magtagumpay?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Na maging magjowa rin tayo."

They both went silent for a moment habang patuloy na hinahanap ang mga nasa listahan ni Chanyeol. Paunti-unti na nila itong natatapos nang biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol ulit, almost as if may biglang lumitaw na bombilya sa ulo niya.

"What if we give them what they want?"

_Haaaaaa?_

"What do you mean?" Kinabahan bigla si Kyungsoo, baka kung anu-ano na ang naiisip ng taong 'to.

"Let's pretend to date."

Pasalamat si Chanyeol at walang iniinom si Kyungsoo at that moment kung hindi ay baka nabugahan na siya nito.

Teka lang, tama ba ang narinig niya? Date? Pretend to date?

"Okay ka lang?" Mabilis namang tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig. Hindi naman kasi 'yun ang dapat niyang sabihin! Slip of the tongue lang. "Ay, sorry. I mean, seryoso ka ba diyan?"

This time, Chanyeol shrugged. Nagsimula ulit siyang maglakad papunta sa dulo ng aisle, patingin-tingin sa mga kagamitan na nandoon. Nasa likod lang si Kyungsoo, bumubuntot.

"Eh, diba nga 'yun naman gusto nila mangyari? Baka sakaling kapag ginawa natin 'yun titigilan na nila tayo," pag-eexplain ni Chanyeol.

The idea didn't really sit well with Kyungsoo. For some reasons, kinabahan siya. "What if sabihin nalang natin na di rin talaga tayo interested?"

Chanyeol scoffed. "Ilang beses na natin 'yang ginawa, nakinig ba 'yung dalawang 'yun?"

Tama din naman si Chanyeol. Halos araw-araw na lang yata niya sinasabihan si Baekhyun na ayaw niya nga pero pilit pa rin siyang pinagtutulakan. Hindi rin naman niya maiiwasan kasi alam niyang hindi susuko ang best friend niya. Isa pa, for sure he'll continue to see Chanyeol hangga't magjowa pa si Sehun at Baekhyun.

Baka magwork din talaga 'yung naisip ni Chanyeol. Bakit hindi nila subukan?

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Malalim-lalim din 'yun.

"Okay, fine," pagsang-ayon niya. "So how do we do this?"

Napangisi lang si Chanyeol.

* * *

Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagkagulat sa mga mukha nina Sehun at Baekhyun. Sino nga bang hindi magugulat kung biglang dadating na magkasama ang mga kaibigan at magkahawak-kamay pa?

That’s right. Kyungsoo was tightly holding Chanyeol’s large hand at the moment. Talagang sinundo pa siya ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila para sabay na nilang kitain ang mga kaibigan nila. Ika nga ni Chanyeol, eto na ang Phase 1 ng plano nila, a week after nila itong napag-usapan.

“A-Ano ‘to?” nauutal na tanong ni Baekhyun, gesturing to their hands.

“Uh, surprise?” Chanyeol showed the couple a sheepish smile bago siya lumingon kay Kyungsoo at dito naman ay isang matamis na ngiti ang binigay. “Sinagot na niya ako.”

“ANO?!” gulat na tanong ni Sehun. “Dude, parang kahapon lang galit ka pa sakin kasi pinagpipilitan ko sa’yo si Kyungsoo tapos nililigawan mo na pala?”

Baekhyun smirks, “Speed naman pala. Kayong dalawa ha, pasikreto pa kayo.”

Hindi makaimik si Kyungsoo dahil sa kaba. Buti nalang nandyan si Chanyeol na sa ngayo’y sumasalo sa mga tanong ng mga kaibigan patungkol sa kanilang dalawa.

Hanga din si Kyungsoo dito eh. Mukhang hindi kinakabahan. Chill at calm lang. Kung makikinig ka sa mga sagot at kwento niya kina Sehun at Baekhyun parang mapapaniwala ka talaga. Kahit nga si Kyungsoo ay muntik nang maniwala. Sobrang kabisado ni Chanyeol ‘yung script at kwentong binuo nila. Not a detail left untold. Kaya siguro ay pasimple siyang tinitingnan ni Baekhyun na para bang nanunukso. Kyungsoo only looked away at nagtago ng bahagya sa likod ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit, bal?” Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang tili ni Baekhyun.

“Oh, my gosh. Bub, bal daw. May tawagan sila,” kilig na kilig na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

Oo, may tawagan sila. Bal, kabaliktaran ng lab na galing sa “love”. No’ng unang narinig ‘yan ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya maikakailang lumundag ang puso niya do’n. Pareho kasi nilang hindi masikmura ‘yung mga usual na endearments. Buti nalang matalino ang _jowa_ ni Kyungsoo.

Pero tama ba talaga ‘tong ginagawa nila ni Chanyeol? Parang gusto na yatang itigil ni Kyungsoo at magpalamon nalang sa lupa. Well, that is, after niya masapak ang best friend.

But he had to suck it up and do his part. May pride din siya, no, at ayaw niyang ipasa nalang ang lahat ng ito kay Chanyeol.

So Kyungsoo shook his head and slowly looked up at Chanyeol. He rested his chin on the taller’s shoulder. Sobrang lapit ng mga mukha nila kaya biglang kinabahan ulit si Kyungsoo. Buti nalang nakontrol niya ang ekspresyon ng mukha.

He felt Chanyeol’s shoulders vibrate lightly as he chuckled. _Shocks, ang lalim?_ Parang ang pogi pakinggan bigla sa angle na ‘to.

“Nahihiya ka ba, bal?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya na may halong panunukso.

“Asus, hiya-hiya ka pa, Kyungja eh. Kami lang ‘to. Also, inexpect naman na rin namin ‘yan ni Sehun,” panunukso ulit ni Baekhyun.

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Binato na lang niya ang hawak na tisyu kay Baekhyun. Tumawa lang naman ang kaibigan.

Biglang naguilty si Kyungsoo. Nakita kasi niyang tuwang-tuwa si Baekhyun sa nabalitaan, pati na rin yata si Sehun. Pero hindi rin kasi titigil ang dalawa kung hindi ito mangyayari kaya susubukan na lamang nila.

_Sorry, B._

"So ano, tara na ba?" tanong ni Sehun.

Tumango si Chanyeol sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo. He didn't miss Baekhyun's wink at him.

Binabawi na pala ni Kyungsoo ang guilt niya.

It's time for revenge. Time for Phase 2.

  
  


After a few turns and stops, nakarating din sila sa lugar na balak nilang puntahan — the newest paintball shooting range within the vicinity. Dagsa ang mga tao rito kahit one month na simula no'ng grand opening. Ito rin kasi ang pinakapatok ngayon na lugar at matagal na rin nila itong gustong puntahan.

"May utang ka sa 'kin na kwento, ha," biglaang pagbulong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang pumipila. May mapanuksong ngiti ulit ito sa mukha.

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo bago tumango. "Oo na, magkukwento ako sa'yo soon."

Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang hinliliit niya. "Promise?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, bago ginawa ang pinky swear na may ngiti. "Promise."

Pagkatapos ng mahaba-habang paghihintay, finally, it's their turn. Nang makarating sa cashier, agad hinanap ni Kyungsoo sa bag niya ang kanyang wallet. Ngunit, natigilan siya no'ng nagbayad na si Chanyeol.

"Ate, dalawa po," sabi nito sa babaeng nag-aasikaso ng tickets.

"Chan— Bal," dali-dali niyang binuksan ang pitaka at kinuha ang perang ipambabayad kay Chanyeol. "Eto bayad ko."

Pero umiling lang si Chanyeol. "It's okay, bal. Sagot ko na. First official date din naman natin 'to."

Bahagya namang napatili si Baekhyun sa narinig, halatang kinikilig.

_Asar, dapat naiirita siya sa sobrang cheesy. Bakit siya kinikilig?_

Hindi na pinansin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at ngumiti na lang sa _boyfriend_.

"Thanks, bal."

Chanyeol reflected the same. "You're welcome."

"Asus, sa harap pa talaga namin kayo naglalandian," saway ni Sehun sabay akbay sa jowang ang laki-laki ng ngiti. "Tara na nga do'n."

Nagtinginan si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo at pasimpleng nag-apir.

Bago magsimula ang laro, nagsuot na ng mga protective gears ang dalawang pares. Naunang natapos si Kyungsoo na maisuot ang lahat. Napatingin siya sa mga kasama at nakitang silang lahat ay mukhang nahihirapang isuot ang gears, lalo na si Chanyeol. Taking advantage of the situation, nilapitan niya ang _jowa_ niya at tinulungan itong ayusin ang vest at helmet. Sinadya rin nila ni Chanyeol na gawin ito within the other couple's perspective. Hindi naman sila nabigo sa plano.

"Ay, wow, akala ko ba best friend bago jowa?" umiiling na sabi ni Baekhyun, halatang nanunukso. "People really change."

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo. "Gano'n talaga."

Binato siya ni Baekhyun ng tuwalya sabay sabing, "Traydor!"

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos masiguradong secured na ang gears ni Chanyeol, umatras bahagya si Kyungsoo para makita ito nang buo.

He tilted his head cutely. "Pogi naman ng bal ko."

Nakatanggap ulit ng pamamato ng tuwalya si Kyungsoo galing kay Baekhyun.

"Landi mo!" natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, mukhang hindi makapaniwala sa inaasta ng kaibigan.

Kahit si Kyungsoo ay hindi rin makapaniwala sa kanyang ginagawa. Pero wala eh, nasimulan na, might as well go all out.

Binaling ulit ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa _poging bal_ niya pero nagulat siya nang makitang nilapit na pala nito ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. He had that teasing (and handsome) smirk on his face. Kinilig si Kyungsoo nang wala sa lugar. At wala sa tamang panahon.

"Talaga ba, bal? Pogi ako?"

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Hindi makapagsalita.

_Pogi nga._

Nagulat muli si Kyungsoo nang biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi niya at sinabing, "Mas pogi naman itong bal ko."

"Tangina, ang harot." Natawa na lamang si Chanyeol sa komento ni Sehun sabay bitaw sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at doon ay biglang lumamig ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo.

Baka nilakasan siguro ang lamig ng aircon.

Maya-maya ay kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan nang mahigpit. Fingers interlaced. Kyungsoo felt warm again, comfortable. Nakakapagtataka. Paano nangyari 'yun?

Baka hininaan ulit.

Pagkatapos maghanda at konting briefing regarding sa rules and regulations which mostly concerned safety, hiniwalay sa dalawang grupo ang magkakasintahan. Magkasama ang mag-best friend na sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa red team, si Chanyeol at Sehun naman sa blue team. Pagkatapos mahati, pinapasok na agad sila sa playing field kasama ng iba pang customers.

Namangha si Kyungsoo nang makita ang field. Walang white fluorescent lights. Lahat neon. Napansin din ni Kyungsoo na umiilaw ang kanilang vests; their team's color. When the horn was blown, sabay-sabay lumabas ang team ni Kyungsoo sa hideout at naghiwa-hiwalay, hinanting ang kalaban na team.

Nung lumiko siya pa kanan, saktong nakita niya si Sehun, glowing in red, kaya pinaulanan ito ni Kyungsoo ng tira. Nagsisisigaw naman ito kaya napatawa nalang si Kyungsoo bago tumakbo papalayo. Lahat ng nakakasalubong ni Kyungsoo na red vest ay pinapaulanan niya ng pintura. Lahat na yata ng nasa red team ay nakulayan ni Kyungsoo.

Maliban sa isa.

Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang lugar, hinahanap ang natatanging isa. Imposible namang hindi niya mahanap 'yun.

_Sa tangkad ba naman no'n._

Just then, biglang nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng basa sa mukha. Dali-dali niyang tinanggal ang pintura malapit sa mata at dinig na dinig ang tawa ng kung sinomang salarin. Pagkadilat ni Kyungsoo, nakita niyang binuksan na ang ilaw at nakatayo sa harap niya ang _jowang_ kanina pa niya hinahanap. Sa likod ni Chanyeol ay ang magjowa rin. Nang makita ni Baekhyun ang kalagayan ni Kyungsoo ay natawa na rin ito.

"Kyungja, anyare?" natatawang tanong nito sa kaibigan.

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo. Tinitigan lang nito nang masama si Chanyeol, dalawang kamay ay nasa magkabilang bewang.

Chanyeol flashed an apologetic smile bago siya nilapitan. Hinawakan muli ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sabay unti-unting pinunasan ang pintura sa mukha.

"Sorry, bal," malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Sa sobrang lambing, muntikan nang makalimutan ni Kyungsoo na nagpapanggap lang sila.

_Char. Rule number one, huwag marupok._

Hinawakan niya ang dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol at pasimpleng kumuha ng pintura sa mukha.

"Okay lang, bal," sabi niya sabay hawak sa mukha ni Chanyeol at pinahid ang pintura.

Dali-dali namang umatras si Chanyeol kaya napatawa nalang si Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ayan. Match na tayo,” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Narinig niya ring tumawa ang magkasintahan. Eventually, tumawa na rin si Chanyeol.

“You got me, ah,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay turo sa kanya. “Sabagay, matagal mo naman na akong nakuha.”

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi totoo ‘yun pero bakit uminit pa rin ang pisngi niya do’n? Bakit bumilis pa rin ang tibok ng puso niya?

Kyungsoo was caught off-guard. Hindi naman siya nakapaghanda sa paganon na banat ni Chanyeol. Nachallenge tuloy ang pagiging marupok ni Kyungsoo.

_Char._

“Luh, luh, luh, kinikilig,” panunukso ulit ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang tinuturo mukha niya.

Chanyeol only laughed at hinawakan ulit ang kamay niya. Maya-maya’y pinisil ang pisngi niya.

“Cute talaga ng bal ko.”

“Malandi!” sigaw ni Sehun.

“Maharot!” Sinundan naman ni Baekhyun.

Nauna muling umalis sina Sehun at Baekhyun kaya bahagyang natawa ulit si Chanyeol bago lumingon sa kanya.

With a smile, he said happily, “Mukhang nagtatagumpay na tayo ah. Day 1 pa lang.”

Kyungsoo agreed; mukha ngang nagtatagumpay sila sa mga plano nila pero kakayanin pa kaya ni Kyungsoo ‘to?

_Send help po._

  
  


Pagkatapos ng extreme activity ng tropa ay napagpasiyahan nilang maghapunan sa Jollibee. Nagc-crave daw si Baekhyun sa chocolate sundae nila eh. His wish was obviously Sehun’s command.

Nakatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa menu sa taas habang umoorder sina Sehun, nag-iisip kung anong gusto niyang kainin.

“Nakapili ka na ba, bal?” bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol na kanyang ikinagulat nang bahagya.

Napaisip tuloy siya kung masasanay ba siya sa mga galawan ni Chanyeol.

_Sana soon pero huwag masyado._

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ba? Anong gusto mo?”

“‘Yung Super Meal at isang cheeseburger nalang siguro. Nagutom ako eh.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Okay.”

“Hindi mo ba ako papagalitan for eating too much?”

Nalito si Kyungsoo sa biglaang tanong ni Chanyeol. “No? Gusto mo ba?”

Tinitigan muna siya ni Chanyeol, sabay ngiti at umiling. “Hindi naman. It’s just that—”

Natigil si Chanyeol nang tinawag na sila ng cashier. Tapos na pala mag-order sina Baekhyun.

“Ayan kasi, puro landi,” mahinang komento ni Baekhyun na hindi naman nakatakas sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo.

Sinamaan lang niya ng tingin ang kaibigan saka nag-order ng pagkain nila. Si Chanyeol na ang nagpresentang buhatin ito.

Busog na busog si Kyungsoo hindi lamang sa pagkain kundi pati na rin sa walang humpay na tawanan at kwentuhan ng mga kaibigan. Kinukwento din kasi sa kanya ni Sehun ang mga nakakatawang kwento tungkol kay Chanyeol. Naghiganti din naman si Chanyeol at kinwento din ang ilang mga nakakahiyang ganap sa buhay ni Sehun.

“Omg, bub, ano ba ‘yan?” tawang-tawa na komento ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang kwento mula kay Chanyeol.

“Buuuub”, Sehun whined. “That was one time.”

Nakangiti lang na nakatingin si Kyungsoo kina Sehun at Baekhyun while the latter was apologizing for laughing at his boyfriend. Hindi man maamin ni Kyungsoo pero sobrang saya niyang makita ang best friend na masaya sa kanyang love life. Bago pa kasi si Sehun, ilang beses na ring nasaktan ang kaibigan niya. Ilang beses nang nawasak, nabigo. Ilang beses na nawalan ng kumpiyansa sa sarili. Sa lahat ng naging kasintahan ni Baekhyun, kay Sehun lang niya nakitang ganito kasaya ang kaibigan. Kitang-kita rin naman niya kung gaano kamahal ni Sehun ang kanyang best friend at gaano ito kahalaga sa kanya. Kahit sino siguro ay mapapa- _sana all_ na lang.

Kahit si Kyungsoo, hindi rin maiwasang hilingin na sana makahanap din siya ng taong magmamahal at mamahalin niya ng ganyan ka tindi at ka totoo.

_At Papa God, when po?_

Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo nang may naramdaman siyang malambot na humaplos sa kanyang pisngi. Napalingon siya sa pinagmulan nito at nakita si Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya.

Chanyeol pulled his finger away. “Pagod na ba ang bal ko?”

“Medyo pero kaya ko pa naman,” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Hala, mag-a-alas nuebe na pala,” sabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos tingnan ang relo. “Kaya pala pagod na ‘yang bespren ko.”

Chineck din ni Chanyeol ang relo. "Oo nga. Tara na?"

Sumang-ayon naman ang lahat. It was a fun and exhausting day. The rest wanted to call it a day na rin.

"Uy, Chanyeol, ingatan mo 'yang best friend ko ha. Iuwi mo 'yan nang buo," bilin ni Baekhyun.

Inikutan lang siya ng mata ni Kyungsoo sabay sapak sa braso. Tumawa si Baekhyun bago pumasok sa sasakyan ni Sehun.

"Siguraduhin mong iuuwi mo 'yan sa bahay nila ha. Hindi sa bahay mo."

"Baekhyun!"

Narinig naman niya ang tawa ni Chanyeol at naramdamang inakbayan siya nito.

"Don't worry, Baek. Aalagaan ko 'tong bal ko."

"Dapat lang! Ikaw palang sinagot niyan," rebelasyon ni Baekhyun na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo.

"Hoy, Baekhyun Byun!"

Tumawa lang si Baekhyun sabay kaway bago nagdrive paalis si Sehun. Naiwan si Kyungsoo na nakasimangot dahil sa pagtatraydor ng kaibigan sa kanya. Maya talaga ‘tong si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Tara na?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Ah, kaya ko na mag bus, Chanyeol."

Nilapitan siya ng _jowa_ at tiningnan ng maigi. "Kyungsoo, when I told Baekhyun aalagaan kita and make sure you get home safe, I mean it. Besides, late na. Mahirap na makasakay."

Muling lumundag ang puso ni Kyungsoo doon. Sino nga bang hindi kikiligin sa linyahang paganon? Kung hindi lang talaga ganito sitwasyon nila ni Chanyeol, malamang matagal na siyang nahulog at nanligaw rito.

"Sure kang hindi ako makakaabala?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.

The taller only smiles. "My bal is never a bother."

* * *

"Do you think nahalata nila?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang kanya-kanya silang suot ng seatbelts.

"Mukhang hindi naman? Paniwalang-paniwala si Baekhyun, eh." Kyungsoo chuckled. "Isa pa, galing mo kaya umarte."

Napatawa nito si Chanyeol. "I guess the summer acting workshop last year worked."

"Oh? Nag acting workshop ka before?" gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Napagtanto tuloy niya na wala pala silang masyadong alam sa isa't isa maliban na lamang do'n sa kwentong napag-usapan nila, which was more of their make-up love story than details about themselves.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "For a short while, yeah. Trip-trip lang din namin na magtropa 'yun."

"So pati si Sehun?"

"Ah, maliban kay Sehun. Busy no'n si Sehun kakaligaw kay Baekhyun eh."

Bahagyang natawa si Kyungsoo dito. Sabagay, totoo nga. Halos araw-araw eh nakikita niya si Sehun na may dalang kung anu-ano para kay Baekhyun. Kahit saan din ang punta ng kaibigan ay kasama si Sehun kaya malabong may workshop pa itong sinalihan.

"Ah, I see. Akala ko from previous experiences mo 'yan kaya ang galing."

_Putanginang bibig 'yan, Kyungsoo Doh._

Gusto na lamang bugbugin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, lalo na ang bibig na walang preno.

Buti nalang tinawanan lang ito ni Chanyeol. "Medyo? But I've never been in a serious and long-lasting relationship before."

"Oh? Sa pogi—"

_Ano ba 'yan, Kyungsoo?!_

Tumawa nang malakas si Chanyeol this time.

"I'm glad you think I'm handsome," panunukso naman ni Chanyeol na may kasamang ngiti.

Kyungsoo tried to be nonchalant and shrugged. "May mata naman ako and I know how to appreciate."

"Thank you," masayang pasasalamat ng kasama. "Pero totoo 'yung sinabi ko. My love stories are mostly tragic. Kaya rin siguro pilit akong tinutulak ni Sehun magjowa." Tumingin ito kay Kyungsoo nang naabutan sila ng red light. "Ikaw ba? You did well din kanina."

"Talaga ba?" Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo do'n. Unlike Chanyeol, hindi pa siya ever nagkajowa. Sabi ng iba baka raw dahil ang taas ng standards niya pero syempre, ayaw niya rin babaan kung gano'ng mataas nga. Hindi naman siya desperado na magkajowa. Very very slight lang.

"Yes, muntik na nga akong maniwala."

May ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol so hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung seryoso ito o nagbibiro lang. So he just shrugged.

"Wala pa akong naging jowa so hindi ko rin alam kung tama ba talaga ginagawa ko."

"Oh, so that makes me your first then? Nakakatuwa naman, _bal_."

Sumabay si Kyungsoo sa pagtawa. Eto na yata ang pinakamagaan nila na pag-uusap ni Chanyeol. 'Yung tipong walang awkwardness. Parang friends lang. Gano'n, kaya natutuwa si Kyungsoo.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto ay nakarating na rin sila sa apartment ni Kyungsoo. Lumingon siya kay Chanyeol at agad nagpasalamat.

"Wala 'yun. Syempre, _bal_ kita." Kinindatan siya nito.

Bababa na sana si Kyungsoo nang maalala niyang may utang pa pala siya sa _jowa_ niya.

"Ah, sandale. May babayaran pa pala ako." Dali-dali niyang kinuha ang pitaka sa bag pero pinigilan siya nito ni Chanyeol.

"It's okay, Soo. Hindi mo na ako kailangan bayaran."

"Hala, nakakahiya naman."

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Okay lang talaga. I had fun din naman. It was worth it."

Biglang lumundag ulit ang puso ni Kyungsoo do'n kasi _shet, ganito ba talaga siya?_

"Sigurado ka ba?" tanong niyang may pag-aalinlangan.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "As long as you had fun, too, it's my treat na."

Kyungsoo flashed him a sweet smile. Sinoli niya sa bag niya ang pitaka bago tinanggal ang seatbelt. Maya-maya'y bumaba na siya sa sasakyan.

"Thank you talaga, Chanyeol. It was fun," pasasalamat muli ni Kyungsoo.

"Thank you rin, Kyungsoo. Good night, bal."

"Good night din, bal."

And with that, Chanyeol drove off, leaving Kyungsoo on his doorstep with a beautiful smile on.

* * *

It went on for days — weeks even — hanggang sa hindi na talaga mapaghiwalay ang dalawa. Mas naging malapit at mas kumportable rin si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo hindi lamang bilang mag-fake jowa pero pati na rin bilang magkaibigan. Kahit saan man mapunta si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, sure nang may nakabuntot na Chanyeol at Sehun. Alam na nga rin ng lahat ng batchmates nila na magjowa na si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol at medyo napepressure rito si Kyungsoo. Para lang naman sana eto kina Sehun at Baekhyun, bakit nadamay pa ang buong campus?

Pero noon pa man alam naman na niya na hindi rin ito maiiwasan, lalo na't magkaklase sila ni Baekhyun. Siyempre, nagpapakitang gilas pa rin doon si Chanyeol para mas lalo silang magtagumpay sa mga plano nila. Madalas siyang dinadalhan nito ng kape at cheesecake galing sa paborito niyang coffee shop. Kapag nauuna namang matapos ang klase ng _jowa_ niya, expected nang nasa labas ito ng classroom, kasama si Sehun, inaantay silang matapos para sabay nang pumunta sa _usual_ place nila.

Tulad ngayon.

Nang matapos ang klase, agad na nagligpit ng mga gamit ang lahat. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo nang biglang magtilian ang mga kaklase. Confused and curious, napatingin ito sa may pintuan kung saan nanggagaling ang hiyawan. Doon, nakatayo ang _jowa_ niyang ubod ng gwapo; hawak-hawak muli ay isang plastic na may familiar logo.

"Ay, ayan na naman sila," pagrereklamo ni Baekhyun sabay nagpanggap na nasusuka.

Inikot lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya bago nilapitan ang _boyfriend_. With a sweet smile, binati niya ito, "Hi, bal."

Chanyeol only responded with a quick forehead kiss, something that Kyungsoo didn't expect. Napag-usapan naman na nila ito ni Chanyeol at nagbigay permiso na rin siya pero syempre, iba pa rin 'yung mararanasan mo ng personal.

"Uy, love birds, tara na," sigaw ni Sehun.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo saka ito hinila paalis.

Pagkarating nila doon ay agad umupo ang magkakaibigan sa usual bench spot nila. Doon kasi nila madalas ginagawa ang mga kinakailangan gawin o pag-aralan sa klase. Napagdesisyunan nilang gawing habit ito lalo na't mag-fo-Fourth Year na sila at malapit na rin ang midterms week. Sabi nga nila, kapag may mga kasama ka, mas madali ka raw matututo. Madali rin nilang maturuan ang isa't isa kung meron mang bagay sa discussions na hindi naiintindihan.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakita niyang unti-unti nang inaantok si Chanyeol habang nagbabasa. Sobrang cute tingnan na pinipilit nitong buksan ang mata para manatiling gising.

"Are you tired?" tanong ni Kyungsoo sa _boyfriend_ niya.

Narinig niyang tumawa ang mga kaibigan. Dumako pala ang tingin nila kay Chanyeol nang tinanong niya ito. He couldn't blame them. Cute-cute din naman kasi ng bal niya.

"Ano, bro? Kaya pa ba?" natatawang tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Nagpout lang si Chanyeol bago unti-unting umayos ng upo — unwillingly. Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dito kasi, _wow_. May cute baby side din pala itong pretend jowa niya.

Nagulat naman siya nang bigla siya nitong niyakap sideways at pinatong ang ulo nito sa kanyang balikat.

"Can I please take a short nap?"

Naku, nagpapakyut pa.

"Asus, matutulog nalang lalandi pa." Tinapunan ni Sehun si Chanyeol ng nilukot na papel na sinalo naman ni Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at Sehun dahil dito at mas hinigpitan pa ang yakap sa kasintahan.

"Sus, ang lalandi talaga. Tara na nga, bub. Bili muna tayong snacks. Nakakaumay 'tong dalawang 'to," biro ni Baekhyun sabay tayo sa kinauupuan niya.

"Oo nga eh. Sana pala di nalang natin sila pinagtulakan, ganito pala aabutin natin," pabirong pagsang-ayon ni Sehun.

This time, si Chanyeol naman ang nagtapon ng papel sa best friend niya dahil sa sinabi nito. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just laughed.

Nang makaalis na ang _tunay_ na magkasintahan, unti-unting umayos muli ng upo si Chanyeol. Medyo nalungkot si Kyungsoo dito. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit.

"Sorry, ah. Ang bigat ko siguro."

Umiling lang siya. "Hindi naman."

"Pero rinig mo ba 'yun?" natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol. "Buti nga sa kanila."

Bahagya rin siyang natawa. "Oo nga eh. Mukhang effective naman pala plano natin."

Tumango lamang si Chanyeol sabay hikab.

"Inaantok ka ba talaga?" Tumango ulit ito.

"Nap ka nalang muna? Gisingin nalang kita after 30 minutes. Is that enough?"

"It's more than enough actually."

Pansin ni Kyungsoo na parang may gusto pang sabihin o itanong si Chanyeol ngunit mukhang pinipigilan ang sarili. Kaya he tilted his head para makita ng eye-to-eye si Chanyeol, urging him to talk.

"But?" panimula ni Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol rubbed his nape, halatang nahihiya and Kyungsoo found it cute ulit.

"It's kinda uncomfortable for my height, you know, sleeping sa table," Chanyeol confessed.

"Oh," bago pa man napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling bibig ay nagsalita na ulit siya, "higa ka nalang dito."

Tinapik pa niya ang hita niya, signalling his _boyfriend_ na humiga rito.

Nang mapagtanto ang ginawa ay namura na lamang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa isipan kasi tama pa ba 'to? Wala naman sina Baekhyun at Sehun so hindi nila kailangan magpakitang-gilas. Pero wala naman sigurong malisya, diba? Tutal, magkaibigan na rin naman ang turingan nila sa isa't isa. A little skinship between friends won't hurt, right? Even friends who were pretending to be boyfriends?

Looking at Chanyeol, mukhang hindi naman ito naiilang. In fact mukha pa ngang natuwa si Chanyeol sa offer niya at walang pagdadalawang-isip na humiga nga sa upuan, gamit ang hita niya bilang unan. Nagulat si Kyungsoo rito pero madali naman siyang nakarecover.

"Kyungsoo?"

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol with a hum.

"This may sound weird but please promise to keep this between us."

Kinabahan ulit siya kasi bakit parang seryoso masyado? Ano 'yung hihilingin? Bakit secret?

Natigil siya sa pag-iisip nang may naramdaman siyang tapik sa noo. The culprit grinned at him.

"Nag-ooverthink ka na naman."

That caught Kyungsoo off-guard. "Paano mo nalaman?"

Tinilt ni Chanyeol ng bahagya ang ulo sabay shrug. "I guess we've been friends for a while na rin to know a little about you."

Uminit ang mukha ni Kyungsoo doon at hindi niya maintindihan kung dahil ba sa hiya o meron bang iba. 

He only cleared his throat, sinusubukang itago ang pamumula ng pisngi. Kung napansin man ito ni Chanyeol, mabuti nalang at hindi siya nagsalita tungkol dito.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was," panimula ni Chanyeol. "Hindi kasi ako makatulog nang walang niyayakap na unan. So…"

Napansin niya ang pamumula ng tips ng tenga ni Chanyeol.

_Teka…._ Bahagyang natigilan si Kyungsoo sa kanyang napagtanto.

_Is he…_

"Can I hug you? Would that be awkward or too much?" tanong niya, medyo kalkulado, halata sa boses nito. "I wouldn't do it kung hindi ka kumportable."

"No," agarang pagsagot ni Kyungsoo. "I mean no, it's okay. If it helps you nap better."

Nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol. Nagpasalamat ito sa kanya bago niyakap ang bewang ni Kyungsoo. Halos hindi makahinga si Kyungsoo hindi dahil mahigpit ang pagkakayakap nito sa kanya kung hindi dahil sa medyo… intimate na posisyon. Hindi pa kasi ever naging ganito ka clingy ang dalawa nang wala ang dalawang kaibigan. Kyungsoo was obviously taken aback. Pero no'ng nakita niya ang kalmado at kumportableng pagtulog ni Chanyeol ay unti-unting nawawala ang kaba. Unti-unting gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya.

Maya't-maya'y humimbing na ang tulog ni Chanyeol at hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na haplusin ang buhok nito. He heard Chanyeol sigh in content while in deep sleep kaya pinagpatuloy niya lang ang paghaplos dito.

"Matutunaw na 'yan."

Mabilis na napalingon si Kyungsoo at nakitang nakabalik na pala ang magjowa, bitbit ang mga plastik na halatang galing sa 7-Eleven.

Muling namula at uminit ang mukha niya kasi _'Shet, tinititigan ko ba talaga?'_

"Binili ko 'yung paborito mong asadong siopao at Kopiko." Inabot ni Baekhyun sa best friend niya ang maliit na plastik.

Nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo bago tinanggap.

"Kanina pa ba siya tulog?" tanong ni Sehun.

Tumingin ulit siya kay Chanyeol. "Kakatulog lang."

"Sus. Lagkit ng tingin eh. In love ka na naman niyan," panunukso ulit ni Baekhyun.

"Thanks to you."

"Naku, nagsisisi na rin talaga ako. Eto pala kahahantungan namin ni Sehun." 

Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out. "Edi, manigas kayo ngayon."

Tumawa lang si Sehun dito.

Pagkatapos magsnacks ng tropa ay bumalik na sila sa kani-kanilang mga kinailangan gawin, Sehun back to his thesis habang bumalik si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa pinag-aralan nila. May exam kasi sila bukas.

Maya't-maya'y napatingin si Kyungsoo sa cellphone para tingnan ang oras. Saktong 30 minutes na simula no'ng nakatulog si Chanyeol kaya dahan-dahan na niya itong ginigising.

"Bal? Bal?" he patted his arm lightly. Nakita niyang unti-unting nagigising si Chanyeol.

"Thirty minutes na ba?" Tumango si Kyungsoo.

Dahan-dahang bumangon ang kasintahan at bumalik sa pwesto nito sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," panunukso ulit ni Sehun. "Kumustang tulog natin, parekoy? Mukhang masarap ah."

Inakbayan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo saka hinalikan sa ulo. "Sobrang sarap. Thanks to my cute bal."

"Landi talaga."

Tumawa nalang muli ang _magkasintahan_ habang si Kyungsoo ay halos kakawala na ang puso sa katawan.

_Bakit ako nagkakaganito?_

* * *

Nagdaan pa ang mga araw at mas lalong nagkakasundo at nagkakalapit sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Madalas kasi silang naiiwan ng mga kaibigan. Si Baekhyun busy sa part-time nitong pag-aasikaso ng negosyo nila habang si Sehun ay syempre, busy sa kanyang boyfriend duties. Wala rin namang problema para sa kanila 'yun. Kaibigan naman na rin ang turing ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol.

Kaibigan na minsan ay pinapakilig siya.

_Char, huwag kang marupok_ — paulit-ulit nitong paalala sa sarili.

Pero minsan, mahirap din talagang hindi madala. Lalo na kung may fake jowa kang kasing lambing at kasing bait ni Chanyeol. Hinahatid-sundo, kahit hindi naman niya talaga ito kailangan gawin kasi hindi naman sila tinatrack ng mga kaibigan.

"I wanna make sure you get home safe." Chanyeol always reasoned out then. It never failed to make Kyungsoo's heart leap.

Kapag nangangailangan siya ng tulong, lagi itong handa para tulungan siya.

_Sumali siguro ito sa boy scout dati._

Kaya ngayon, masaya si Kyungsoo na siya naman ang makatulong dito.

Mag-a-alas nuebe na ng gabi nang nahatid ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo pauwi no'n. Medyo natagalan sila dahil may tinapos pang portfolio, blueprints, at meeting si Chanyeol kasama ang mga kagrupo niya. Syempre ayaw naman niya ring iwan. Chanyeol never left him alone when he had to do his stuff. It was time para masuklian niya kahit papaano ang mga ginawa ng kaibigan niya para sa kanya. Sabay na rin silang nagdinner kanina — si Kyungsoo na ang bumili ng pagkain para sa kanilang dalawa habang busy pa ang kaibigan. Ngayon niya lang nalaman na mahilig pala si Chanyeol sa Chinese cuisine. He made a mental note to never forget that.

"And here you are," sabi ni Chanyeol nang makarating na sila sa apartment ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti siya rito. "Thanks, Yeol."

His _boyfriend_ reflected the same smile. "Thank you rin. Sorry, late ka tuloy nakauwi dahil sa'kin."

"Ayos lang 'yun," sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Text mo ko kapag nakauwi ka na, ha."

Tumango lang si Chanyeol. "Pasok ka na."

"Papasok ako 'pag nakaalis ka na."

"Tingnan mo nalang ako sa bintana. Go na, _bal,_ " nakangising sabi ni Chanyeol.

Napailing lang si Kyungsoo bago nagpaalam kay Chanyeol. Binuksan niya ang bag at hinanap ang susi ngunit hindi niya ito mahanap. Sa lahat ng bulsa sa bag, pati bulsa sa pantalon ay wala ang susi niya. Unti-unti ng nagpapanic si Kyungsoo. Wala pa naman ang flatmate niya kasi umuwi ito panandalian sa probinsya nila. Bukas pa ng hapon ang uwi nito.

He fished out his phone and called him, nagbabakasakaling makakabalik pala ito nang maaga.

"Hello, Jongdae?" pagbati niya sa flatmate.

_"Oh, Kyungsoo, ba't napatawag ka?"_

"Ah, itatanong ko lang sana kung tuloy ang uwi mo bukas?" nangngambang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sa sagot kasi ng flatmate nakasalalay ang gabi niya.

_"Ah, oo. Bukas ng hapon. O baka gabi na. Bakit? May problema ba?"_

_Patay_ , sabi ni Kyungsoo sa isipan. Sa'n na kaya siya pupulutin nito?

"A-Ah, wala naman. Naiwan ko kasi 'yung susi ko sa loob ng bahay. By any chance ba, may iniwanan ka ng susi sa apartment?"

_"Naku, Kyungsoo, wala eh. Dala ko susi ko. Sigurado ka bang sa bahay mo naiwan?"_

"Oo, ngayon ko lang naalala. Hindi ko yata nakuha sa drawer ko."

_"Hala, pa'no na 'yan? Pwede ka bang makitulog sa dorm ni Baekhyun pansamantala? Mahihirapan na rin kasi akong bumalik dyan. Wala ng bus dito."_

"Okay lang, Jongdae. 'Wag ka na mag-abala pa. Tawagan ko nalang si Baekhyun. Do'n nalang ako makikitulog ngayong gabi," sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

_"Sigurado ka ha?"_ Kyungsoo only hummed in assurance.

_"Sige, sige. Tawagan mo ko kung may problema."_

"I will. Salamat, Jongdae. Bye," pamamaalam ni Kyungsoo sabay baba ng telepono.

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang siya. Bakit ba kasi ang tanga-tanga niya ngayon at naiwan pa niya susi niya? Sa lahat-lahat, iyon pa talaga.

"May problema ba, Soo?" Napatalon nang bahagya si Kyungsoo sa gulat.

Hindi naman kasi niya alam na bumaba pala si Chanyeol sa sasakyan at nilapitan pa siya.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Naiwan ko kasi ang susi ko sa loob ng bahay. Eh, wala 'yung flatmate ko today kasi umuwi sa probinsya."

"Hala. Have you tried calling Baekhyun?"

"I'm about to. Wait."

Agad dinial ni Kyungsoo ang number ni Baekhyun, silently hoping and praying na sana pwede ang kaibigan ngayon.

_"Kyungja? Napatawag ka? Nakauwi ka na ba?"_

"Hi, B. Oo, nakauwi na ako. Kaso may problema eh."

_"Ha? Bakit? Nag-away ba kayo ni Chanyeol?"_

"No!" he exclaimed in surprise, cheeks flushed red. Sinilip niya si Chanyeol na halatang nagulat din sa biglaang pagsigaw niya. "I mean, no. Hindi 'yun. Naiwan ko kasi ang susi sa bahay tapos wala pa si Jongdae ngayon. Pwede ba ako makitulog sa room mo tonight?"

_"Ah, ha-hala, Kyungja, sorry may gagawin kasi ako ngayon. Hindi ko alam ku-kung uhm, matatapos agad ako o makakauwi ako."_

"Ah, gano'n ba?" Halata sa boses ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot na naramdaman.

_"Sorry, Kyungja. Kay Chanyeol ba hindi pwede? Wala naman yata si Sehun sa dorm nila ngayon."_

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the suggestion. Naramdaman niya ulit na uminit at namula ang mukha niya kaya he looked away para hindi ito makita ni Chanyeol.

_"Baka pwede ka ro'n?"_

"Ah, eh, nakakahiya naman."

_"Luh, bakit ka mahihiya eh jowa mo naman 'yan?"_

Napakamot naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang batok dahil sa hiya. Ayaw na din talaga ni Kyungsoo na i-take advantage pa ang kabaitan ni Chanyeol.

"Ah, susubukan ko," he lied. Walang intensyon si Kyungsoo na makiusap kay Chanyeol. Hiyang-hiya na siya rito.

_"Sorry, Kyungja ha."_

"Ayos lang, B. Ingat ka dyan."

_"Ikaw rin. Tawagan mo ko kung may problema ha."_

Kyungsoo hummed bago tuluyang binaba ang tawag. Napabuntong-hininga muli si Kyungsoo. Kapansin-pansin sa mukha nito ang stress at pangamba sa hinaharap na problema. Gustuhin niya mang makiusap kay Chanyeol, sobrang nahihiya rin talaga siya rito. Baka makakaabala pa siya. Pero at the same time, wala na rin talaga siyang ibang mapupuntahan.

"So? Okay ba kay Baekhyun?" tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

He sounded genuinely worried and concerned.

"Ah, hindi raw eh. May gagawin daw kasi siya."

"Oh. You can stay at mine, then," suggestion ni Chanyeol.

Agad na lumaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat kaya dali-dali niyang winagayway ang mga kamay, saying no.

"Hala, wag na, Yeol. Nakakahiya naman sa inyo ni Sehun. Okay lang. Maghahanap nalang siguro ako ng ibang pwedeng matuluyan."

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I insist. Mas safe and secure ka kung doon ka nalang samin ni Sehun mag-stay for tonight."

The smaller bit his lip, contemplating kung papayag ba siya sa sinusuggest ni Chanyeol o hindi. Pero kasi kung hindi, saan naman siya pupunta? Wala na siyang iba pang kakilala na pwedeng mahingan niya ng pabor na patuluyin siya. Eto na nga si Chanyeol, napakabuti ng loob para i-offer sa kanya ang dorm room nila. Aarte pa ba siya?

"Pwede natin i-rearrange ang beds para magkatabi, kakasya tayong tatlo" — he paused — "If you feel uncomfortable."

At this point, wala na rin talaga siyang ibang choice kundi lunukin ang pride at hiya niya at pumayag sa inaalok ni Chanyeol.

"Sure kang okay lang ha? Sorry sa abala," nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol held his chin at inangat ito para matingnan siya sa mukha. "I told you, my _bal_ is never a bother."

Napangiti lang si Kyungsoo dito saka siya hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa kamay at hinila papunta sa sasakyan.

Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya at the moment. Sa sobrang lakas, natakot si Kyungsoo na baka marinig ito ng kanyang kasama.

_Kumalma ka nga, Kyungsoo. Ganyan talaga pag magkaibigan, nagtutulungan._

"Our dorm room's a bit messy pala," paalala ni Chanyeol nang makasakay na sila pareho sa sasakyan.

"Okay lang. Ako na nga makikituloy, magrereklamo pa ba ako."

Tumawa si Chanyeol at tila'y katunog nito ang mga kampanang kay sarap pakinggan. Nakakapagtataka. Ngayon lang naman ito naranasan ni Kyungsoo.

"Libre lait naman, bal. Don't worry," nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol.

Ilang minuto lang ay nakarating na sila sa dormitory nina Chanyeol. Iba ito sa tinutuluyan ni Baekhyun kaya first time pa ni Kyungsoo na makapunta rito. Halata sa itsura na medyo mamahalin ito. Malaki, magara tingnan. For sure mahal ang monthly rent dito.

Chanyeol stretched his hand out to Kyungsoo. Napatingin dito sa Kyungsoo, unsure kung bakit ito ginagawa ng _jowa_ niya. Pero dahil sa ngiting binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol — assuring and kind — walang pag-aalinlangan din itong tinanggap ni Kyungsoo.

Maya-maya'y nakaabot na sila sa fourth floor kung saan naroon ang kwarto nina Chanyeol at Sehun.

"Brace yourself," sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinapasok ang susi sa doorknob para buksan ang kwarto. "When I said messy, I really mean messy."

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pintuan and yep, ang gulo nga. Hindi naman ito 'yung tipong halos hindi ka na makagalaw kasi nagkalat ang mga kagamitan sa sahig. For someone na metikuloso sa kalinisan, kapansin-pansin lang din talaga ang hindi maayos na mga gamit. May mga libro at ibang kagamitan sa sahig, nakabukas na laptop at hindi naubos na mga chichirya sa mesa. Nakita niya rin 'yung mga maruruming damit sa higaan ni Sehun, nakapile lang sa dulo. Buti at nakakatulog pa siya nang maayos sa lagay niyang yan.

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kabilang bed which he assumed was Chanyeol's. In fairness naman dito, maayos at malinis tingnan.

"Oh? Tulog na pala si Sehun. Weird kasi hindi nags-snore."

"Humihilik si Sehun?" natawang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi rin naman kasi niya inaakalang sa gwapo niyang iyan, malakas pala humilik.

"Not always pero madalas, oo." Chanyeol gestured to the stool beside his bed. "Sit. Make yourself at home."

Nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo at marahang umupo rito.

"Ikaw rin ba malakas humilik?" pagbibiro niya.

Napansin niyang namula ulit 'yung tips ng tenga ni Chanyeol. Napakacute talaga.

"Sometimes din." Pansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagkahiya ng kasama. "I hope it won't turn you off?"

_Ha? Ano raw? Turn off? Bakit matuturn off? Naturn on ba ako? Ha?_

Biglang nagpanic inside si Kyungsoo. Bakit gano'n ang tinatanong ni Chanyeol? Ano ibig niyang sabihin?

_Hello, 911?_

Natigil naman ang pakikipag-usap niya sa sarili nang inabutan siya ni Chanyeol ng malinis na damit, tuwalya, at bagong toothbrush.

"Here, you can use these. My shirt's probably too big for you, I hope you don't mind. The underwear's brand new so…" Namula ulit ang pisngi ni Chanyeol.

Naramdaman din ni Kyungsoo na uminit 'yung magkabilang pisngi niya. To lessen the awkwardness, tinanggap nalang niya ang mga damit na inalok ni Chanyeol at nagpasalamat.

"You can wash up first. Susubukan ko gisingin si Sehun para maayos namin 'yung bed."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo saka pumasok sa banyo. Nang hubo't hubad na siya ay saka niya lamang narealize na wala pala siyang dalang sariling sabon. Nabasa na rin siya kaya hindi na siya makakalabas. Tiningnan nalang niya 'yung mga bath essentials sa organizer. Nakita niyang may label ng pangalan nila, sa taas kay Sehun at sa baba naman 'yung kay Chanyeol. Since technically jowa naman niya si Chanyeol, he decided to use his body wash. Magpapaalam nalang siya rito pagkatapos niyang gamitin.

_Ang bango naman. Amoy Chanyeol hehehe._

  
  


Pagkatapos maligo ay mabilisan ding nagtoothbrush para makagamit na si Chanyeol sa banyo. Pag labas niya ay nakita niyang nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanyang higaan na para bang nag-iisip.

"Tapos na ako." Gulat na lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Oh, okay." Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Uhm, Soo, do you mind if we uhm, share the bed?"

_Ano raw???_

"Sehun wouldn't budge kasi. He's deep asleep. Ayoko na rin gisingin kasi napagod yata 'to sa practice nila earlier," pag-eexplain ni Chanyeol.

_Shet na malagket._ Nagpanic ulit si Kyungsoo kasi, _what the fuck?_ 'Yung matulog nga lang siya sa iisang kwarto kasama ni Chanyeol nahihiya na siya, ano pa kaya kung sa iisang higaan?

And that's funny, because if Kyungsoo remembered correctly, hindi siya nagkagusto at hindi niya naisip na magkagusto kay Chanyeol dahil parang sapilitan ang pagkakakilala nila. Na para bang hindi ito nakatadhana, kagaya ng mga nababasa niyang nobela.

And yet, here they are; with an entire different version of an _'and there was only one bed'_ cliché. Eto na 'yung mala-fanfic material na hinihingi ni Kyungsoo.

Pero valid ba 'to? Kahit magkakilala na sila no'ng nangyari ito?

Pero teka nga. Bakit ba iniisip ni Kyungsoo 'to? Kung valid ba siya o hindi? It's not like he wanted Chanyeol to be his… _'true love'_ , right?

"Soo?"

It took Kyungsoo out of his reverie.

"Oh, uhm, pwede naman ako sa sahig. Nakakahiya naman sa'yo."

"No, no." Chanyeol firmly disagreed. "I don't have a futon or any mat para mahigaan mo. Sobrang uncomfortable at masakit sa likod kapag sa sahig ka matutulog."

Dahil sa nerbyos ay napakagat nalang si Kyungsoo sa labi niya. Papayag ba siya? Okay lang ba 'yun? Bakit ba kasi hindi nalang siya naghanap ng ibang pwedeng matutuluyan?

Pero may choice ba siya? Wala din naman.

_Ikaw na nga makikitulog, ikaw pa choosy._

"O-Okay lang ba sa'yo?" nauutal na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Yes, it's fine with me. No problem at all. Are you…" he paused — "comfortable ba with the idea?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm-I'm good, hehe."

"Oh, okay." Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang tuwalya't damit na hinanda niya. "I'll just wash up. Pwede ka na mahiga if you want para makapagpahinga ka na rin."

Kyungsoo just softly thanked him bago pumasok si Chanyeol sa banyo. Agad namang naupo si Kyungsoo sa bed ni Chanyeol, hawak-hawak ang magkabilang pisngi. Ramdam niyang umiinit ito ngunit hindi niya mawari kung bakit. Dumako ang tingin niya sa higaan ni Sehun at naaway nang wala sa oras ang kaibigan dahil—

_Bakit kasi ang aga mong natulog, ha, Sehun?!_

Tuwing naiisip ni Kyungsoo na matutulog silang magkatabi ni Chanyeol, parang bumibilis lalo ang tibok ng puso niya. Dibdib ay naninikip at para bang hindi na siya makahinga. Bakit ba ganito ang nararamdaman niya? Hindi naman sana big deal diba? Kaibigan naman niya si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun nga ilang beses naman na niyang nakatabi sa pagtulog pero hindi naman siya kinabahan ng ganito. So bakit?

Gusto na lamang magwala ni Kyungsoo.

Humiga na lamang siya sa higaan ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang cellphone niya para manood na lamang ng mga funny Tiktok videos. Pampadivert ng attention.

Ngunit, 'di rin nagtagal ay bumalik din ito nang nakalabas na galing banyo si Chanyeol. Kyungsoo folded his knees at inangat ang cellphone palapit sa mukha; isang pamamaraan niya para hindi mahalatang pasimple niyang tinitignan si Chanyeol.

Had Chanyeol always been this buff? Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na nag-g-gym si Chanyeol pero hindi niya lang siguro nakita ang pretend jowa in a different light?

In a sexier, non-pretend-jowa-and-possible-crush light?

His wet hair wasn't even helping. Kita ni Kyungsoo ang pagtulo ng tubig sa maskuladong likod ni Chanyeol. Napalunok siya. Humina ba ang lakas ng aircon or sadyang mainit lang?

Buti nalang may rationality at sanity pa si Kyungsoo kaya he looked away real quick. Lagot na kapag nahuli siya ni Chanyeol na nakatitig.

"Okay ka lang ba dyan, Soo?" Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol. May suot na itong t-shirt.

_Sad. Joke._

"Ye-Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry, nauna pa ako sa bed mo."

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head lightly. "No worries. Feel free to do anything you want. Okay ka lang ba dyan sa spot mo? Next to the wall?"

Tumango ng mabilis si Kyungsoo.

"Okay." Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. "Are you good to go na ba? Or may gagawin ka pa?"

Agad namang tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tsaka kinumutan ang sarili.

"Wala na. Natapos ko na lahat kanina sa lib. Ikaw ba?"

"Wala na rin," sagot ni Chanyeol. "Do you sleep with the lights off or on?"

_Ay, bakit mala-Tito Boy? Char._

"I'm comfortable either way."

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. "Dim light it is, then."

Binuksan niya ang lampshade sa bedside table niya saka pinatay ang lahat ng ilaw.

Bumalik muli ang kaba at ang malakas na kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo nang naramdaman niyang umupo si Chanyeol at tuluyang humiga sa tabi niya.

_Shet_ , napamura siya nang wala sa lugar dahil sa sobrang lapit, sa sobrang intimate ng position nila ngayon.

_Mama, hindi ko na yata kaya._

"Soo?" Kyungsoo just hummed without looking at Chanyeol. Ramdam niya kasi kung gaano kalapit ang mga mukha nila.

"Pwede mo ba ipasa sa'kin 'yung bolster ko? Nasa tabi mo yata."

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa hatdog sa tabi niya at saka naalalang hindi nga pala nakakatulog si Chanyeol ng walang niyayakap. Dali-dali niya itong kinuha at binigay kay Chanyeol dahil kung hindi, baka siya pa ang yakapin nito sa pagtulog. Well, not that he would mind.

_Hoy, Kyungsoo, ano ba 'yang iniisip mo?_

"Thank you, Soo."

Lalong uminit ang pisngi niya. Ang lalim pala lalo ng bedroom voice ni Chanyeol? 'Yung boses niya kapag inaantok na siya; ang lalim, ang lamig, ang sarap pakinggan. Maswerte talaga ang jowa nito in the future. Confirmed.

"Do you feel comfortable?" tanong nito sa kanya.

Tumango na lamang siya.

"Salamat ulit, Yeol, ha. Ang dami ko na yatang utang sa'yo," muling pasasalamat niya.

"Wala 'yun. Salamat din sa pagsama at pagtulong mo sa'kin kanina."

"Ha? Wala nga akong ginawa kanina."

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na humarap muli sa kanya si Chanyeol. "Your presence was more than enough."

Napangiti siya dito.

"Glad to be of help to _the_ Park Chanyeol."

Natawa rito ang katabi, medyo nasorpresa sa sinabi niya.

"What's up with the emphasis?"

Bahagya ring natawa si Kyungsoo. "Syempre, kailangan may respeto," biro nito. "Ibang level ka eh. God ka, mere mortals lang kami."

Napahalakhak si Chanyeol do'n kaya dali-dali naman siyang sinenyasan ni Kyungsoo to keep it down at tinuro si Sehun.

"I'm sorry. Ang funny lang kasi," natatawang sabi niya. "Bakit ba naman naisip mo 'yan?"

Kyungsoo shrugged. "Eh kasi naman na sa'yo na ata lahat? Pogi" — he paused, biglang narealize ang sinabi at parang gusto niya nalang maglaho pero he settled with clearing his throat — "Matangkad, magaling kumanta, magaling magdrawing, marunong pa ng instruments."

Natawa ulit ang kasama dito.

"Talaga ba?" Tumango si Kyungsoo.

"Ang swerte siguro ng magiging jowa mo," dagdag niyang pabulong. Ayaw niyang marinig ito ni Chanyeol.

Pero pag minamalas ka nga naman. "So, maswerte ka?"

He was obviously teasing the already flustered Kyungsoo. Gusto nalang niya talaga na magdisappear sa mundo. 

"I said, magaling pa magbowling!" palusot ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi pa rin ako makamove on sa pangmalakasang strike mo nun."

"Pogi ko ba?"

"Oo—" natigil na naman si Kyungsoo nang mapagtanto ang kahihiyang sinabi.

_Hoy, Kyungsoo bibig mo! Tanga-tanga!_

Pero wala na siyang magagawa. Nasabi na niya so konting save nalang.

_Send help, Lord._

"I mean, palagi ka namang pogi. That's not new info."

_Save, my ass._

That was a really poor attempt at saving. In fact, mas pinalala pa nga niya yata kaya lalo siyang nahiya dito. He tried to hide under the blanket and faked a yawn — attempt #2.

"Antok na ko. Tulog na tayo. Good night, Chanyeol," he turned to face the wall para mas lalong hindi makita ng katabi ang mukha; although hindi rin naman talaga ito kita dahil sa limited light source.

Chanyeol only chuckled. "Hey, if it makes you feel less embarrassed, I think you're pretty amazing, too. Sobrang swerte ko rin to be your bal."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na may mas iinit pa pala ang mukha niya.

_Shet, bakit pa-fall ka, bal?_

Parang gusto nalang yata sumigaw ni Kyungsoo at humingi ng saklolo kasi 'yung wall niya, 'yung safety barrier ng puso niya parang unti-unti na yatang gumuguho.

It didn't help nang naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa likuran niya habang yakap-yakap nito ang unan niya. Feeling tuloy ni Kyungsoo parang nasusunog ang bahagi ng likuran niya na dumadampi sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya alam kung dahil pa rin ba sa hiya or may iba na rin bang dahilan?

So, _so_ close. Natakot si Kyungsoo baka marinig ni Chanyeol ang kabog ng puso niya dahil sa sobrang lapit. Hiling niya na sana hindi. Ayaw niya pang harapin ito at mas lalong ayaw niyang magpaliwanag kay Chanyeol tungkol dito kasi siya rin mismo hindi pa ito naiintindihan.

Lalo pang lumakas nang batiin siya nito. "Good night, bal."

He swallowed hard.

That night, before he slept, only one question lingered in his mind. Isang tanong na hindi pa niya kayang sagutin.

_Gusto ko ba si Chanyeol?_

  
  


Kinabukasan, biglang nagising si Kyungsoo at agad bumangon sa takot nang biglang may malakas na ingay, na para bang may mabigat na bagay na nahulog sa sahig. Pati rin si Chanyeol na katabi niya ay nagising din.

Turned out, ang salarin pala ay si Sehun. Nahulog niya 'yung mga libro niyang bitbit.

He only gave an apologetic smile at nag-peace sign. "Sorry, nagising ko pa kayo. Nagulat lang talaga ako na andito pala si Kyungsoo." Sehun wiggled his eyebrows. "Magkatabi pa. Hi, Kyungsoo!"

Isang maliit na wave at mahinang "hi" lang ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo, nahihiya.

Nag-unat muna si Chanyeol — not without muttering strings of curses at Sehun — habang si Kyungsoo naman ay namumula sa tabi niya.

"Malamang, saan matutulog bal ko eh ayaw mong magising kagabi," sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Halatang naguguluhan si Sehun kaya pati si Kyungsoo na nakikinig lang sa dalawa ay unti-unti ring naguguluhan. "Hindi ako natulog rito."

Nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Sehun, mata'y lumaki. Natigil din si Chanyeol sa pag-uunat at napaupo. Sabay silang napalingon sa higaan ni Sehun at nakitang nandoon pa rin 'yung lump sa ilalim ng kumot. Agad namang tumayo si Chanyeol at binuksan ang kumot, only to find another pile of Sehun's dirty laundry. Nanlaki lalo ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya 'yun.

_So all this time wala pala si Sehun doon?!_

"Sehun, what the fuck?" Chanyeol exclaimed, tunog gulat na may halong pagkalito. Baka galit din? Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo

Nagulat naman si Sehun sa reaksyon ng kaibigan. "Sorry na. Dadalhin ko naman talaga 'yan sa laundry."

"That's not the point! Hindi ka rito natulog?"

"Oo?" naguguluhang sagot ni Sehun. "Dapat ba akong magpaalam sa'yo? Tatay?" pabirong dagdag ni Sehun.

Chanyeol only yelled in frustration habang si Kyungsoo naman ay sinusubukang iproseso ang pangyayari.

"Teka, akala niyo ba dito ako natulog? Kaya hindi kayo nakapag…" Sumenyas lang si Sehun, ang isang kamay ay naka-okay sign at ang kaliwa ay nakaturo sa butas ng kanang kamay.

Tinapunan siya ni Chanyeol ng unan direcho sa mukha. "Gago!"

Tumawa lang naman si Sehun bago pinulot ang librong nahulog. "Ano namang masama do'n, eh magjowa naman kayo?" May gana pa itong kumindat kay Kyungsoo na mas lalong nagpapula at nagpainit sa pisngi nito.

"Sehun, shut up." Mas lalo lang natawa si Sehun.

Nang kumalma si Chanyeol, nilapitan niya si Kyungsoo nang may matamis na ngiti sa mukha at umupo sa tabi.

"Good morning, bal." Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa noo.

Parang sinindihan ang pisngi niya dahil sa sobrang init at pula.

"Go-Good morning din, bal."

"Wala kang pasok today, right?" Tumango naman si Kyungsoo rito.

Chanyeol smiled at that. "Good."

"Uy, teka, andito pa ako. Baka nakakalimutan niyo," pagbibiro na naman ni Sehun kaya nakatanggap muli siya ng unan sa mukha.

Tumawa lang ito at dali-daling pumasok sa banyo. Mukhang takot sa kung ano pa ang susunod na ibato sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Nang nasa loob na si Sehun ay narinig naman ni Kyungsoo na bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol.

"Shit, sobrang sorry, Soo. Hindi ko talaga alam na mga damit lang pala 'yun."

Kyungsoo gulped. "A-Ayos lang. Hindi naman natin alam. Tsaka, dapat nagtaka rin ako kasi sabi ni Baekhyun hindi raw dito matutulog si Sehun. A-Akala ko kasi nagbago isip ni Sehun."

"Dang, mukhang doon nga yata sa dorm ni Baekhyun natulog 'yung ugok na 'yun."

Natigilan si Kyungsoo doon. He gasped in realization, "I should've known! Kaya hindi ako pinatulog ni Baekhyun doon kasi malamang doon pala si Sehun!"

Nilamukos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha kasi —

_SHET NA MALAGKET ANG TANGA-TANGA KO DO'N!_

Napabuntong-hininga ulit si Chanyeol doon. "Hayaan na natin. Nangyari na." Tumayo muli si Chanyeol. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at halos bumagsak ang panga nito. Sakto kasi 'yung sinag ng araw sa mukha ni Chanyeol, mala sun-kissed effect. Dagdag pa nito ang magulong bed hair na sobrang sexy ang dating kay Kyungsoo.

_Ganito ba ang makikita ng future life partner nito? Sana all._

"Ka-Kahit ano."

"Okay, let's just have breakfast sa Café de Luna?" suggestion nito. Kyungsoo just nodded in agreement.

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at inayos ang higaan ni Chanyeol habang ang _jowa_ naman ay kinunan siya ng malinis na damit. Pagkatapos ni Kyungsoo ay sakto ding lumabas si Sehun sa banyo, freshly showered at handa ng pumasok. Tiningnan lang siya ni Kyungsoo habang nagmamadaling kinuha ang mga kagamitan.

Nang makumpleto, umalis na si Sehun but not without teasing Kyungsoo dahil suot nito ang damit ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman ay nakatanggap muli si Sehun ng unan pero galing kay Kyungsoo this time. Tumawa lang ito saka tumakbo palabas.

  
  


Later that day, umalis na ng dorm sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo para mag-agahan sa malapit na café. The café looked beautiful, lalo na siguro sa gabi. Ang lugar ay napapaligiran ng mga dekorasyong hugis buwan at bituin, kahit ang mga ilaw nito ay hugis buwan din na may kasamang maliliit na bituing pumapaligid dito. Napakaganda, parang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nasa kalawakan siya. He was even more amazed nang makita niya ang menu. Ang mga pangalan ng mga inumin at pastries ay hango sa mga scientific at english names ng mga nadiskubreng constellations.

“Ang ganda rito, no?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang makaupo na sila sa mesa.

“Oo nga eh. Ang cute. Madalas ka rito?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “I often grab my breakfast dito. Masarap kasi ‘yung sandwiches nila. Kapag na-try mo, baka magbago na favorite cafe mo.”

Kyungsoo just laughed. “Oh? Let’s see, then.”

Sakto namang tumunog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo nang nagbeep na rin ang machine nila. Chanyeol presented to get their orders habang sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. It was Jongdae.

“Hello? Dae?”

_“Soo! Nakauwi na ako. Andyan ka pa ba sa bahay ng friend mo?”_

“Ah, nag-b-breakfast kami ngayon. Ang aga mo yata? Hala, napaaga ka ba dahil sa’kin?”

_“Partly, yes pero ‘wag kang mag-alala, Soo. Pinapabalik din ako ng maaga sa work kasi may kinailangan daw ako i-check. Kaya bumalik nalang ako ng mas maaga.”_

“Sure ka ah?” Nag-hum si Jongdae sa kabila bilang sagot.

Bumalik na rin si Chanyeol sa mesa nila.

“Sige, uuwi na ako maya-maya. Anong oras ka aalis ulit?”

_“Siguro mga…”_ Nakarinig ng kaunting kaluskos si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. _“Mamayang 11AM siguro. Makakauwi ka na ba no’n?”_

Tinignan din ni Kyungsoo ang relo; 10:15 AM. “Yep. After breakfast, direcho na ako diyan.”

_“Okay, ingat ka, Soo.”_

“Thank you talaga, Dae! Bye!” 

“Was that your flatmate?” tanong ni Chanyeol pagkababa ni Kyungsoo sa tawag.

He nodded. “Nakauwi na raw siya eh pero kailangan niya umalis ng mga 11 for work.”

“Oh? It’s 10 na. So you need to go home na pala in a while?” Tumango ulit si Kyungsoo.

“Okay, let’s finish this quick nalang para makauwi ka on time.”

“Ah, hindi mo na ako kailangan ihatid, Yeol. Pwede naman ako mag bus.”

“Okay lang, wala naman akong gagawin this morning,” sabi nito.

Namula muli ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hiya. He muttered a soft 'thank you'. Tahimik lang na kumain ang dalawa in the next few minutes. Tinikman ni Kyungsoo ang sandwich na inorder ni Chanyeol at tama nga yata ito. Sobrang sarap, parang may papalit na nga yata do'n sa favorite café niya. Sa sobrang sarap ay mabilis itong naubos ni Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Soo?" Tumingala si Kyungsoo dito. "Are you free this Sunday?"

Bigla siyang kinabahan sa tanong. 'Yung mga linyahang ganyan, sadyang nakakakaba nga naman. Mga linyahan ng mga may pinaplano. Mga linyahan ng mga may tinatago.

_Mga linyahang nagpapa-asa. Char ulit._

"May gig kasi sana ako. They said I can bring a plus one. Ikaw sana, if you're available," pag-eexplain ni Chanyeol.

Ah, may gig naman pala.

_Masyado ka kasing assuming, Kyungsoo._

"A-Ah, sure. Wala naman akong gagawin," nakangiti niyang sagot.

Chanyeol beamed happily sa sagot niya. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 6PM?"

"Okay."

Pagkatapos nilang mag-agahan ay bumalik muna sila sandale sa dorm ni Chanyeol para kunin ang mga gamit ni Kyungsoo bago siya hinatid pauwi. Saktong 11AM ay umabot na siya sa apartment niya.

Bago siya bumaba ay nagpasalamat muli siya kay Chanyeol.

"You're always welcome, bal," sagot nito nang may ngiti sa labi. "6PM ng sunday ah. Dress nicely."

"Nicely? How...nice?"

Chanyeol chuckled at his question. Napahiya tuloy siya kasi — _was it a dumb question?_

"Just something casual yet classy. Not too formal or fancy. No need for 3-piece suits, wag kang mag-alala."

"Oh, okay. See you this weekend. Bye, Yeol."

"Ciao, mi amor." Kinindatan siya nito bago nagdrive paalis.

Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung si Chanyeol ba ang humarurot o ang kanyang puso.

_Baka tinangay ni Chanyeol. Chos. Huwag marupok. Repeat until true._

Mamaya na 'yan poproblemahin ni Kyungsoo. Uunahin na muna niyang makapasok para hindi na malock pa.

* * *

Sunday came fast. In between, walang humpay ang pagtetext at minsanang pagtatawagan ni Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na mas lalong nagpalapit sa dalawa. At sa nagdaang mga araw na iyon ay mas lalong lumalakas ang nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol. Sa bawat pagbati nito ng 'good morning', ng 'good night', hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling kiligin. Every time na nakakasama niya ito, mas lalong lumalalim ang nararamdaman. Hindi niya pa lubos maisip kung bakit basta ang tanging alam niya ay masaya siya kapag nandiyan si Chanyeol.

That morning, binati siyang muli ni Chanyeol sabay paalala sa lakad nila mamayang gabi. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kabahan at maexcite. The entire week niya ring nilolook forward ang lakad nilang dalawa.

Sa sobrang excited ay namili na agad siya ng susuotin, mag-a-alas singko palang ng hapon. Sa dinami-dami ng kanyang damit sa cabinet, hindi niya pa maisip kung ano ang magandang suotin. Hindi niya rin kasi alam kung saan 'yung gig ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung hindi ba pwedeng sabihin o sadyang ayaw lang ni Chanyeol na malaman niya. Pa-surprise siguro.

_Pero bakit naman niya ako_ _isusurprise?_

Tanging sabi lang naman ng fake jowa niya was to wear something nice and Kyungsoo just had a feeling na dapat maayos siyang tingnan ngayong gabi. Na dapat ay mag-effort siya sa susuotin nito.

Top after top, pants after pants; halos maubos na ang laman ng cabinet niya ngunit hindi pa rin siya makapili ng susuotin.

He had just tried his fifth outfit for the day; a pair of tattered jeans na pinares niya sa isang navy blue and white striped button down shirt. Pero hindi niya nagustuhan. Parang masyadong casual kaya hinubad niya. Nag-ukay ulit siya sa mga damit na natira sa cabinet niya. He spotted his cream-colored loose turtleneck and long-sleeved top. Kinuha niya ito at tsaka naghanap ng ipapares. Pagkatapos nakailang ikot at tingin sa cabinet at sa mga pants na nasa bed niya ay nakahanap din siya sa wakas ng magandang imatch — a cinnamon-colored trousers. 

_Perfect_.

Hindi na ito sinubukan pang isukat ni Kyungsoo. Sinoli na niya lahat ng kinuhang damit sa cabinet niya at naligo na.

By 5:30 PM ay ready na si Kyungsoo. Nacheck na niya nang ilang beses ang sarili sa harap ng salamin. Suot niya ang kanyang bagong labang white shoes kasi ika nga nila, nothing ever goes wrong with white. At tama nga naman sila. He was satisfied with his final look for tonight. Hiling lang niya na sana ay magustuhan ni Chanyeol.

_Teka, bakit naman importante 'yun?_

At exactly 6:00 PM ay narinig ni Kyungsoo na tumunog ang door bell nila. Isang malalim na paghinga at pagbuga ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo para maibsan ang biglaang kaba na naramdaman.

He hoped he didn't look over or underdressed sa kung saan man siya dadalhin ni Chanyeol.

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at halos hindi siya makahinga sa kanyang nakikita.

Standing in front of him was Chanyeol Park dressed in a patterned white long-sleeved polo tucked in his navy blue pants and hair pushed back. In short, nakakabighani, at hindi lang basta gwapo, sobrang bango pa. Kahit sa kinatatayuan ni Kyungsoo ay amoy na amoy niya ang mamahaling pabango nito. Nakakadagdag pogi points.

"Wow," biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol.

Dahil sa sobrang mangha at pagkatulala ni Kyungsoo sa fake jowa ay hindi niya napansin na nakatitig din pala ito sa kanya. Nakaramdam ng hiya muli si Kyungsoo. Pisngi ay uminit at halatang namumula.

"You look breathtaking, Soo," he complimented. Mga mata'y kumikinang nang masilayan si Kyungsoo, obviously pleased sa nakikita niya.

"Th-Thanks." Flustered, nauutal si Kyungsoo no'ng sumagot. "Ikaw din, Yeol."

"Thank you." Inalok ni Chanyeol ang braso niya para hawakan ni Kyungsoo. "Shall we"

Masaya naman itong tinanggap ni Kyungsoo. Nang masiguro na niyang nasa bag ang susi, wallet, at cellphone, nilock na niya ang pinto.

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng sasakyan para kay Kyungsoo which he found weird. Hindi pa kailanman ito ginawa ni Chanyeol. Eto na yata 'yung sinasabi ng Twice.

_You make me feel special. Char._

"You look really good tonight, Soo," sabi ulit ni Chanyeol nang nakaalis na sila.

Kyungsoo decided to joke around para mawala ang kaba, "You mean, hindi ako kaaya-ayang tingnan dati?"

"No!" Medyo strong si Chanyeol do'n. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Joke lang, uy." Tumawa si Kyungsoo, hindi makapaniwalang nadala ang kasama do'n.

"You always look good, bal."

_Ba dump_.

_Shet,_ kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo doon; ni hindi siya makapagsalita. Isang mahinang 'thank you' lang ang sinagot niya at tinutok nalang ang attention sa tanawin sa labas. Baka kasi kung titigan niya pa si Chanyeol ay sasabog na siya.

Tahimik lang ang dalawa buong byahe pero hindi ito 'yung tipong awkward at tensyonado. It felt comfortable and warm kaya ay naenjoy ito ni Kyungsoo at hindi namalayang nakarating na sila sa paroroonan. 

Nang marealize kung saan sila pupunta, gulat na napalingon si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol.

"Dito 'yung gig mo?"

Tumango si Chanyeol ng may ngiti sa mukha.

"Seryoso? This is a five-star hotel! Wow!" Amazed na amazed si Kyungsoo sa nakikita niya. Hindi pa rin kasi siya makapaniwalang dito gagawin ni Chanyeol 'yung gig niya. Pangmalakasan talaga 'tong fake jowa niya. 'Yung tipong kay sarap ipagyabang sa iba.

_Jowa ko 'to. Char ulit._

"Sabagay, five-star singer ka rin naman," pagdagdag niya na nagpatawa kay Chanyeol.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa reaksyon nito. Pagkapark ni Chanyeol sa sasakyan ay agad silang bumaba at pumasok sa hotel. Mas lalo namang namangha si Kyungsoo sa nakita. Halatang-halata na five-star hotel nga ang lugar na ito. Pagpasok mo palang sa entrance ay makikita mo na 'yung parang X-Ray machine na magchecheck ng mga bags, katulad no'ng sa airport. Tapos sasalubungin ka ng mga naggagandahang mga chandelier na nakasabit, kumikinang dahil sa mga nakapalibot na mamahaling dyamante. Sa gitna naman ay nakita ni Kyungsoo ang grand staircase na may magarang red carpet na halos takot si Kyungsoo na tapakan. Parang nanliit bigla si Kyungsoo sa sobrang ganda at gara ng lugar.

Naalis lang ang tingin niya sa lugar nang naramdaman niyang may humawak sa kamay niya. Tiningnan niya ito at nilingon niya ang kanyang kasama na nakatingin na pala sa kanya.

"Ganda no?" tanong nito sa kanya.

Mabilis namang tumango si Kyungsoo. "Sobrang ganda."

"Ikot tayo mamaya. For now, shall we go? Malapit na magstart."

Tumango muli si Kyungsoo saka siya hinila ni Chanyeol papunta sa lounge ng hotel. Pinaupo siya nito sa may harap na bahagi ng lounge, malapit sa stage. Pagkatapos makausap ni Chanyeol ang manager at ibang staff ay umakyat na siya sa stage sa gitna.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gents. I am Chanyeol Park and tonight, I will be serenading you." Pumalakpak ang mga guests, looking forward to his performances. Pati na rin si Kyungsoo.

Nagbigay ng one last smile si Chanyeol bago nagsimulang magtugtog ng piano — _The Way You Look Tonight_ ni Michael Bublé.

Narinig naman na ni Kyungsoo dati si Chanyeol na kumanta pero ibang klase pa rin 'yung impact nito sa kanya ngayon. Sobrang lalim, sobrang swabe ng boses; hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang kiligin. It didn't help na medyo romantic din ang kantang napili ni Chanyeol, perfect na perfect sa atmosphere ng lounge — dim lights tapos may candlelights at flowers pa sa mesa.

**_Cause I love you_ **

At that moment, nagtagpo ang mga mata nila at halos hindi makahinga si Kyungsoo no'n.

**_Just the way you look tonight._ **

As he played the last keys, nagpalakpakan muli ang mga guests, mangha sa galing ni Chanyeol. Nagpasalamat muna siya bago nagsimula sa sunod na kanta niya — _Can't Help Falling In Love_ ni Elvis Presley pero rendition ni Michael Bublé muli ang ginawa nito.

Kay sarap pakinggan. Tila ba'y nasa pintuan siya ng kalangitan, nakikinig sa isang anghel na kumakanta. 

Kay sarap tingnan. Halata sa mukha ni Chanyeol na sobra-sobra nitong naeenjoy ang musikang ginagawa. Mga mata'y kumikislap at mukha'y lumiliwanag sa tuwa. Deep inside him, hiniling niyang palagi niyang makikitang masaya si Chanyeol.

He continued to watch, his proud smile never faltered.

Until it suddenly dawned on him, habang lumalakas ang kabog ng puso niya sa bawat nota, sa bawat liriko na binibitawan ni Chanyeol.

Sa bawat pagtatagpo ng mga tingin nila.

Sa bawat ngiti na pinapakita nito sa kanya.

**_But I can't help falling in love with you_ **

_Fuck._

Sa puntong ito, saka niya napagtanto.

Gusto niya si Chanyeol.

Gustong-gusto.

Hindi na mawari ni Kyungsoo kung kailan pa nagsimula. Ngayon lang ba niya nagustuhan o ngayon niya lang napagtanto? Hindi na niya alam. He just knew that somewhere along the way, the lines had blurred. Siguro iyong mga konting kilig na nadarama ni Kyungsoo dati iyon na pala ang simula; sa bawat araw na nagigising siyang ninanais makita o makausap si Chanyeol — namimiss.

Pero hindi na rin ito importante ngayon. Andito na siya sa stage kung kailan kaharap na niya ang katotohanan ng kanyang nararamdaman. Alam na niya kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng lahat ng iyon. Wala na siyang kawala pa.

Gusto niya si Chanyeol at dito'y natatakot siya. Kasi alam niyang hindi ito pwede. Pagpapapanggap lang naman ang pinag-usapan nila. Wala namang sinabing totohanin nila ito. Magpapanggap lang na magjowa. Iinisin lang sina Baekhyun at Sehun hanggang sa pagsisisihan nila ang pagpipilit sa dalawang magdate. 'Yun lang. Wala dapat mahuhulog eh. Wala dapat magkagusto.

Pero eto siya ngayon, unti-unting nalulunod sa nararamdaman para sa kaibigan. He wasn't wrong when he warned himself this was a bad idea. Dapat talaga hindi na siya pumayag pa. Saan nalang siya pupulutin pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito? Ano na mangyayari sa kanya? Maiiwan na lamang ba siyang luhaan at wasak, as dramatic as it sounded? Gusto na lamang maiyak ni Kyungsoo. Handa na ba siya para sa Phase 3 nila?

Phase 3… Kailangan na nga yata nila itong pag-usapan.

Chanyeol ended the night with his eighth song na tinugtog niya this time with a guitar — _Love Yourself_ ni Justin Bieber — as requested by one of the guests. Nagpalakpakan muli ang lahat nang matapos ni Chanyeol. Maya-maya ay bumaba na siya ng stage at pumunta sa kung saan nakaupo si Kyungsoo.

After realizing his feelings, hindi na yata alam ni Kyungsoo paano kumalma habang kasama si Chanyeol. Maybe it had always been the case for a while now, hindi lang masyadong pinag-isipan ni Kyungsoo.

"Hey, bal," bati nito sa kanya nang makarating sa pwesto nila.

"Hi." Pilit na nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang kaba na nararamdaman. Ayaw niyang makita ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman. Observant pa naman 'to.

"That was amazing, Yeol," may ngiting pinuri si Chanyeol.

"Thank you. Shall we order for our dinner?"

"Ha? Dito?" 

Tinanguan siya nito. "It's offered by the hotel for free for my plus one and I."

"Ah, I see."

Chanyeol flashed a soft smile sa kanya bago inabot nito ang menu. "Order whatever you like, bal."

Pagkatapos makapili, nag-order na si Chanyeol. Titig na titig na naman dito si Kyungsoo. Ang swerte siguro ng magiging jowa niya — 'yung totoong jowa. Sa halos tatlong buwang pagiging fake jowa ni Kyungsoo, kitang-kita niya kung paano nito tratuhin at alagaan ang magiging kasintahan. Hindi tuloy niya maiwasang isipin na sana siya nalang 'yun pero alam naman niyang malabo. At least, kahit papaano ay naranasan niya pa rin at medyo… kontento at masaya na si Kyungsoo doon.

"May problema ba, bal?" His chain of thoughts was cut off.

Agad ngumiti at umiling si Kyungsoo para hindi na mag-alala at magtanong pa si Chanyeol. Chanyeol visibly relaxed naman doon pero si Kyungsoo naman ang hindi makarelax dahil sa titig nito sa kanya.

"May madumi ba sa mukha ko?" tanong niya habang bahagyang tinakpan ang mukha.

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Wala naman. Napaisip lang ako how we barely knew each other back then. Look how far we've come."

Napangiti siya. "Oo nga, eh. Dati, nagkakausap lang tayo kapag tinitrick nila tayo sa pa-blind date-blind date nila."

"True. If they haven't pushed us to date, we would have gotten closer dati pa."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Oo nga, eh. Ngayon, paniwalang-paniwala sila eh."

Natawa din si Chanyeol. "Speaking of, hindi ako makapaniwalang nalinlang natin sila. We were successful agad sa revenge natin eh. Have you seen how they react now every time nag-p-PDA tayo?"

Kyungsoo nodded frantically, laughing. Naalala niya kung paano sila iniwan ng dalawa no'ng panay banatan at lambingan lang ang ginawa nila habang nag-aaral sa usual spot nila. It happened most of the time and madalas ay inaasar lang sila ng mga kaibigan o iniiwan agad.

"Mukhang nagsisisi na yata 'yung dalawang ugok na 'yun. Buti nga sa kanila," Kyungsoo said.

"Mukha nga."

"Ano kaya magiging reaksyon nila no kung magp-phase 3 na tayo?" It came out before Kyungsoo could even stop himself.

Bigla silang niyakap ng katahimikan, may hindi mapaliwanag na tensyon ang namagitan. Para bang may… nabuksan na hindi dapat.

Pero ngumiti lang si Chanyeol, hindi kasing ganda tulad ng kanina. "For sure, magugulat din sila. Baka susubukan din ang lahat na magkabalikan tayo."

Kyungsoo sighed, probably the deepest he'd ever had in a while. "Mu-Mukha nga yata. Kailangan din natin pag-isipan ng mabuti. Baka pwede tayong magstage ng away or misunderstanding. Tapos sunod-sunod na."

Chanyeol hummed, looking and sounding disinterested. Lumiwanag lang muli ang mukha nito nang dumating na ang orders nila.

"Oh, the food is here."

Napalingon ng bahagya si Kyungsoo at nakita nga ang waiter na may dalang pagkain. Habang sineserve ito, napakagat naman siya sa kanyang labi. Napagtanto niyang hindi yata sa ganitong lugar dapat pag-usapan ang bagay na iyon.

Pero bakit?

Hindi ba kumportable si Chanyeol sa usapan? Eventually, kailangan naman din nila gawin ito. Wala silang ibang option.

So bakit? Bakit kailangan pang ipagpaliban nila ang usapang ito?

"Shall we take a photo?" Naputol na naman ang iniisip niya.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure. Send natin kina Baekhyun."

Pinakiusapan ni Chanyeol 'yung parehong waiter na nagserve sa kanila at inabot nito ang cellphone niya. Pumosisyon ang waiter sa gilid at tinutok ang camera sa kanila.

Chanyeol reached out for Kyungsoo's hand at hinawakan ito bago lumingon sa camera to pose. Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga kamay at saka inangat ang tingin kay Chanyeol bago tuluyang humarap sa camera.

Maybe Chanyeol wasn't the love the fates had in store for Kyungsoo but he knew he was the love he wanted.

  
  


Dinner went well. Fortunately kay Kyungsoo, nalihis ang usapan sa hobbies ni Chanyeol aside sa music and future plans after graduation. At some point, umabot ang usapan tungkol sa pamilya nila at iba pang mga kaibigan who turned out to be mutual friends. Sa loob ng dalawang oras, ang daming masayang napag-usapan ng dalawa. Mukhang lahat na nga yata maliban na lamang sa isang bagay na dapat ay pinag-uusapan at pinagpaplanuhan nila — ang break-up phase.

As usual, hinatid muli ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa apartment niya. Ngunit, no'ng isang block nalang sana ang lilikuin nila ay biglang huminto sa tabi si Chanyeol. Nagtataka naman dito si Kyungsoo.

"Can I bring you somewhere else?" tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol na tinanguan niya lang, dala na rin ng gulat at pagtataka.

With that, agad na nag-u-turn si Chanyeol. Walang niisang idea si Kyungsoo sa kung saan siya dadalhin ni Chanyeol. Ang alam niya lang ay palayo na sila ng palayo mula sa kanyang apartment.

"Don't worry, hindi kita kinikidnap," pagbibiro nito nang mapansin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

_Hindi mo naman ako kailangan kidnapin. Kusa naman akong sasama. Char._

"Subukan mo lang, sisigaw talaga ako," nagbiro din si Kyungsoo. Tumawa ng malakas si Chanyeol.

Maya-maya ay unti-unting huminto ang sasakyan. Tiningnan lang ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, naguguluhan sa kung nasaan na sila ngayon pero ngumiti lang ito at bumaba sa kotse. Agad namang sumunod si Kyungsoo.

Pagbaba niya ay agad siyang sinalubong ng malamig at preskong hangin. Nasa taas pala sila, sa uphill part ng city. Sa pwesto nila ay kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang buong syudad. Ika nga ng Carpenters, _I'm on top of the world._

The view was absolutely breathtaking; dagdag pa ang ganda ng mga kumikislap na bituin sa langit. Pati na rin ang maliwanag na buwan na tila ba'y ngumingiti sa kanya.

"Ang ganda no?" Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa gilid niya.

Nakita niyang nakatingala din si Chanyeol sa kalangitan.

_Kahit sa ganitong anggulo, ang pogi pa rin tingnan._

Then Chanyeol looked down and met his eyes. Agad umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Magkabilang pisngi ay namumula dahil nahuli siya ng kasamang nakatitig. It didn't help that Chanyeol chuckled. Lalo tuloy siyang nahiya.

Umalis naman si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at umakyat sa likod ng pick-up car niya. The taller man offered his hand na masayang tinanggap ni Kyungsoo. Umupo sila sa isang side kung saan nakaharap ang magandang tanawin.

"Hindi ko alam ganito pala ka ganda ang buong syudad," sabi ni Kyungsoo habang namamangha pa ring nakatingin.

"This is actually my favorite spot," rebelasyon ni Chanyeol.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya, only to find out nakatingin na pala ang kasama sa kanya.

Chanyeol slightly tilted his head to the side. "You're the first person I brought here."

_Ba dump_ . Ayan na naman ang pusong hindi mapakalma ni Kyungsoo, kasabay ng pagkanta ulit ng Twice — _You make me feel special_.

Binalik ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa kalangitan habang si Kyungsoo ay nanatiling nakatitig sa kanya.

Mas lalong humahanga.

Mas lalong nahuhulog.

_Ang unfair naman._

"Kahit si Sehun hindi ko pa nadala rito. If I know din, dadalhin nun agad si Baekhyun dito. Whipped 'yun sa best friend mo eh."

Natawa si Kyungsoo pero sobrang agree naman siya doon. Halata namang sobrang in-love sa isa't isa 'yung dalawa. At some point, nainggit din talaga si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya rin 'yung ganoong klaseng love story. 'Yung ganon katatag na relasyon.

Oh, how beautiful it is to love and be loved in return.

Napalingon siyang muli kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya maiwasang isipin na sana siya ang makakasama niyang maranasan ang gano'ng klaseng pag-ibig. Sana si Chanyeol nalang 'yung nakatadhana sa kanya, kahit hindi man niya ito nakabanggaan sa hallway. O kahit magkakilala na sila no'ng napilitan silang matulog sa iisang kwarto't higaan. Kahit hindi man mala-fairytale ang kanilang pagtatagpo.

Pero kung sakaling hindi man siya nito mamahalin pabalik, okay lang.

To him, Chanyeol was his fairytale.

His red string of fate.

A love story he'd gladly relive again and again — kahit hindi totoo.

Makasama niya lang si Chanyeol, kahit bilang kaibigan lang, masaya na siya rito. Pero sa sitwasyon nila ngayon, kaya kaya?

"Are you okay?" Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang humarap sa kanya si Chanyeol.

"Yeah, okay lang."

"Mukhang malalim yata iniisip mo?" The taller observed. "May problema ba?"

Umiling siya. "Wala naman. Iniisip ko lang kung paano tayo maghihiwalay nang hindi nawawala pagkakaibigan natin."

Nag-iba ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Chanyeol at muling umiwas ng tingin.

"Mahirap nga." Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. "It's hard for ex-lovers to remain friends."

"Kaya nga eh."

Then came silence. Tanging tunog lang ng busina ng mga sasakyang nasa malayo at ang mga kuliglig sa paligid ang naririnig.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang bawat kabog ng puso sa kanyang dibdib. Parang gustong kumawala sa sobrang lakas dahil sa kabang nararamdaman.

Mali na naman ba siya sa pag-uungkat ng topic na ito?

"What if we don't have to break up?"

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kasama, gulat at naguguluhan sa sinabi nito.

"Paano kung…" Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Ang lamig, hindi sanay si Kyungsoo. Palagi kasing mainit ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Kumportable.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kamay nilang magkahawak bago inangat muli ang tingin sa kanya.

"Paano kung totohanin natin?"

Mas lalong nagulat si Kyungsoo at dahil doon ay napabitaw siya. Halata sa mukha ang bakas ng sakit at lungkot na naramdaman ni Chanyeol nang ginawa 'yun ni Kyungsoo na agad naman niyang pinagsisihan. Hindi niya kailanman intensyon na saktan ang tanging lalaking nagustuhan niya. Pero hindi rin kasi siya nahanda sa tanong na 'yun. Masyadong biglaan.

_Totohanin?_

Totohanin ang alin? Tama ba ang naiisip ni Kyungsoo? Gusto bang totohanin din ni Chanyeol ang relasyon nila?

Pero bakit?

"Sorry. Have I read it all wrong? Akala ko pareho tayo ng nararamdaman. Shit, sorry," Chanyeol apologizes.

Agad namang sinagot ni Kyungsoo ng isang malaking, "No!"

Napatingin sa kanya ang kasama, gulat pero ang mga mata'y kumikinang. Umaasa.

Hindi pa napoproseso ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari.

Gusto rin siya ni Chanyeol.

Ay teka, hindi pa 'yun sinasabi ni Chanyeol, diba? Baka iba pala ang ibig niyang sabihin. Baka hindi naman pala "gusto" 'yung nararamdaman ni Chanyeol.

_Shit, bobo mo, Kyungsoo_.

Pero bakit niya itatanong kung pwedeng totohanin nila? Ano nga ba ang totohanin? Eto bang relasyon nila o baka naman pala ibang bagay?

Baka hindi naman pala siya gus—

"I like you."

Biglang natigil si Kyungsoo sa mga iniisip niya't napatingin kay Chanyeol. Ngumiti ito sa kanya — 'yung ngiting nagpahulog kay Kyungsoo.

"Ang tagal mo ng _bal_ ko, alam ko na kung ano itsura mo kapag nag-ooverthink ka. Kaya sinasabi ko na nang diretso." Hinawakan ulit ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. "Gusto kita, Kyungsoo."

This time, Chanyeol sounds firm and sure. Walang bakas ng pagdadalawang-isip at pag-aalinlangan. Pati ang higpit ng hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na para bang ayaw na nito pakawalan pa.

Hindi naman kailangan. Hindi rin naman bibitaw si Kyungsoo.

Gusto niya si Chanyeol. Baka mahal na nga. And it feels overwhelming para kay Kyungsoo. Kasi in contrast kay Chanyeol na halos siguradong pareho sila ng nararamdaman, hindi kailanman naisip ni Kyungsoo na magkakagusto ito sa kanya.

Ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam kapag gusto ka rin ng taong gusto mo.

Ang sarap magmahal lalo na sa taong worth it na katulad ni Chanyeol.

Kaya ayaw na niyang patagalin pa lalo. Baka sasabog na ang puso niya.

"Gusto rin kita, Chanyeol," nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. May mga luha ng namumuo sa gilid ng mga mata niya. 

Chanyeol softly holds his face. Sinalo ng mga hinlalaki niya ang mga luhang unti-unting bumabagsak. Ngumiti ulit si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Hulog na hulog na si Kyungsoo, may ihuhulog pa kaya siya?

"I know," Chanyeol answered with a smirk kaya bahagyang napahampas si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Tumawa lang ito nang malakas saka inabot ang kamay at hinawakan.

"I mean, I've taken the hint but hindi pa rin ako sigurado kung tama ba ako. I was only sure of what I felt for you." Tiningnan siya nito ng diretso sa mata. "Hindi ko na nga alam kung kailan nagsimula. I just know I like you. I have an entire plan in mind para magconfess sa'yo. I wanted it to be special. Not necessarily grand just," huminto sandali si Chanyeol, hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay niya. "memorable enough for us. Gusto ko rin sanang sulitin muna kung anong meron tayo ngayon."

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya at dito mas lalong uminit, mas lalong pumula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"Pero you opened about the third phase, which I've been avoiding all this time kasi hindi ko gustong umabot tayo do'n. So I got scared kaya napagdesisyunan ko ng gawin nalang ngayon."

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol softly. Pagkatapos ng lahat ng sinabi niya, nanlambot lalo ang puso niya dito.

"Sorry. Kanina lang kasi narealize ko gusto na pala kita. Mahina ako sa ganito, Yeol, eh." He chuckled. "Hindi pa ako kailanman nakaramdam ng ganito sa kahit na sino. Sa'yo lang. Eh, dapat nagpapanggap lang naman tayo at naisip ko, kahit anong gagawin ko hahantong at hahantong naman tayo do'n. Kaya dahan-dahan kong hinanda ang sarili ko."

Muling nagtagpo ang mga tingin nila. Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo dito. "Hindi ko rin naman kasi inakalang gusto mo rin ako."

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol saka kinurot ang magkabilang pisngi niya. "Manhid naman pala itong bal ko."

He pouted. "Mahina nga kasi ako."

Biglang hinila ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo papunta sa kanya at niyakap ito ng kay higpit. Niyakap niya rin ito pabalik, mukha ay diniin sa leeg nito. Medyo hindi kumportable ang posisyon pero para sa kanila, hindi na importante 'yun. Ang mahalaga, masaya sila sa piling ng isa't isa.

"Soo?" Isang hum ang kanyang sinagot.

"Will you be my bal? For real this time?" tanong nito sa kanya.

Humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa yakap. Tingin ay muling nag-abot.

And with a smile, sweet as ever, he answered, "You always are."

* * *

**[SHORT BONUS PART]**

Mondays were supposed to be dreadful kasi panimula na naman ito ng bagong equally dreadful week. Pero for the first time in forever, gumising si Kyungsoo nang masaya lunes na lunes.

First official day din kasi nila ni Chanyeol. Sino nga ba naman ang mag-aakalang hahantong sila sa ganito? Parang kahapon lang pinagpipilitan pa sila ng mga kaibigan sa blind date-blind date tapos ngayon, totohanang magjowa na nga sila.

Isa pa, sino din bang hindi matutuwa kung 5:30 palang ng umaga, may magtetext na sa'yo ng—

**[from bal ❤️]**

_ Good morning, bal! I'll pick you up today. _

Dali-dali namang nagreply si Kyungsoo.

**[to bal ❤️]**

_ good morning!  _ 😘  _ okay po, hihintayin kita. _

_ ingat sa pagdadrive! _

After ma-ready ni Kyungsoo, saktong 6:30 AM, ay dumating din si Chanyeol.

Pagbukas niya ng pinto, agad siyang sinalubong ang isang napakagandang lalaki na may bitbit na plastik na may pamilyar na logo habang ang isang kamay ay nasa likod.

_ Jowa ko ba talaga ito, Lord? Omg? _

"Good morning, bal." Hinalikan siya nito sa noo. "I got your new favorite breakfast."

Itinaas ni Chanyeol ang mga hawak at doon lamang nakita ni Kyungsoo nang mas maigi ang logo. Galing pala ito sa Café de Luna kung saan sila nag-almusal noong nakaraan.

Napangiti ng malaki si Kyungsoo sa sweet gesture ng jowa. Nagulat naman siya nang nilabas ni Chanyeol ang isa pang kamay at nakita niyang may dalang isang stem ng sunflower.

_ Ganito pala magkaroon ng jowa? Bakit hindi ko ginawa dati? Char, Chanyeol lang malakas. _

"Bal…" namamanghang sabi niya habang tinanggap ang bulaklak at plastic. "Wait, akala ko ba tone down na since official na tayo?"

"Nope! Actually, nagpipigil pa ako no'n kasi we're not official," sagot ni Chanyeol sabay abot sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. "But now that we are, I can go all out na. Araw-araw kitang liligawan. Magsasawa ka sa kakalandi ko sa'yo."

Humagalpak ng tawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kasintahan at binaon ang mukha sa dibdib nito. Nang makalma, inangat niya ang tingin sa matangkad na jowa at biglaang dinampi ang hugis-puso na labi niya sa labi nito. Halata sa mukha ni Chanyeol na siya'y nagulat, at baka kinilig na rin dahil sa pamumula ng mukha niya.

"I love you," mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo; sadyang ayaw niya marinig ng jowa. "Tara na?"

Nauna na siyang naglakad papunta sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol habang ito naman ay nakatulala pa din sa pwesto nito. Saka lang ito hinabol si Kyungsoo nang makaupo na siya sa loob nito.

"Bal, you can't kiss me like bigla tapos iiwanan mo lang ako do'n," nakangusong sabi ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo leaned in again for a kiss but this time, hinawakan na ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya para hindi agad makabawi.

Chanyeol grinned at him happily the moment they pulled away habang si Kyungsoo ay parang umaapoy ang mukha dahil sa kilig.

Inandar na ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan pero bago simulan magdrive, nilingon niya ulit si Kyungsoo.

"And for the record, I love you, too."

Kilig naman si bakla.

****  
  


Saktong 7:15 ay nakarating na ang magkasintahan sa school nila. Malapit sa exit sa parking lot, nakita nilang naghihintay din ang mga kaibigan. Masayang magkahawak-kamay, nilapitan nila ang mga ito.

"Ay, parang may iba," komento ni Baekhyun pagkatapos nilang magbatian.

"Naiba? Ano?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi pinansin ni Baekhyun ang tanong ng best friend. Instead, sinagot siya ng isa pang tanong na nakapagpalito sa kanya at Chanyeol. "Official na kayo no?"

"Huh? What do you mean official?" tanong din ni Chanyeol dito.

"As in, together together?" Sumenyas si Baekhyun, pinaglalapit ang dalawang hintuturo. "Totohanang magjowa? Walang joke-joke?"

Nanlaki pareho ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

"Ano?!" sabay na pasigaw na tanong ng dalawa.

"Alam niyong nagpapanggap lang kami? All this time?!" dagdag ni Kyungsoo.

Nagkibit-balikat si Baekhyun. "Medyo halata din kasi? Hindi naman kayo 'yung tipong clingy and ma-PDA."

"Ay, 'di mo 'yan alam, Baek," sagot ni Chanyeol na may kasamang iling at pag-akbay sa kasintahan. "We could be worse, especially now that we're official."

"Ay, palaban!" natatawang komento ni Sehun habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nalilito, naguguluhan.

"Sandali nga!" sigaw nito na nagpatigil sa magkakaibigan. Ang tatlo ay agad napatingin sa kanya.

Tinuro niya sina Sehun at Baekhyun, "Kung alam niyo naman pala na nagpapanggap lang kami, bakit wala kayong sinabi?"

"Eh, naisip namin baka sa patuloy na pagpapanggap niyo, mahulog kayo ng tuluyan sa isa't isa," sagot ni Sehun.

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, ngiti ay sobrang laki daig pa siguro ang nanalo sa lotto. "At hindi nga kami nabigo!"

Nakipag-apir pa kay Sehun.

"Sabihin niyo, salamat SeBaek!" natatawang pagbibiro ni Sehun. Natawa din pati ang jowa nito.

Akmang tatapatan na sana sila ni Kyungsoo nang tumunog na ang school bell. Dali-daling tumakbo ang dalawa; dala na rin siguro sa takot na mahampas or kung anuman ang gawin ni Kyungsoo.

Pero nakuha pa din nilang sumigaw ng "Bye, lovebirds!"

_ Makatakbo si Baekhyun 'kala mo 'di kami magkaklase. _

Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo, feeling betrayed ng mga kaibigan.

_ Char lang. _

Pero siguro salamat na din sa pagiging usisero ng kaibigan niya sa love life niya kasi kung hindi din naman talaga dahil sa pagtutulak ni Baekhyun at Sehun sa kanila, wala sana siyang bal ngayon na hawak-hawak ang kanyang kamay. Wala sana siyang bal na nagpapasaya at nagpapakilig sa bawat araw-araw niya.

Higit sa lahat, wala sana siyang Chanyeol Park na tinatawag na bal ngayon.

Ayaw man aminin sa ngayon ni Kyungsoo o ayaw man niyang sabihin out loud —

_ Salamat, SeBaek. _

He heard Chanyeol chuckle kaya napatingala siya dito. His boyfriend pinched his cheek lightly.

"Cute mo talaga mainis."

Hinampas lang niya sa dibdib ang boyfriend nang may ngiti bago nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa klase.

"Bal, wait!" Lumingon si Kyungsoo.

Hinalikan muli siya ni Chanyeol sa noo.

"Date tayo mamaya after class, ha? See you!"

Tiningnan lang ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na naglakad paatras papunta naman sa kanyang department.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa kakulitan ng bal niya bago naglakad ulit.

Iba pa din talaga gumalaw ang tadhana, napagtanto ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya akalaing 'yung taong inaayawan niya no'ng una ay siya rin palang natatanging magpapatibok ng puso niya ngayon. 'Yung love story nila ay hindi man kasing exciting ng romantic clichés na nakahiligan at noo'y inaasam ni Kyungsoo na maranasan, at least it's a love story he's having with Chanyeol.

And that's the only happy ending Kyungsoo ever wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Pasigaw ng isa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
> 
> Muntik ko ng i-drop ito kasi ✨ procrastination at its best ✨. I crammed 99% of it after the second check-in. Hindi talaga ako super satisfied dahil do'n. Kaya if this seemed super rush or boring or walang build-up, I'm truly sorry!
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, A! Siya 'yung nagpapush talaga sa'kin na huwag i-drop 'to. Thank you for helping me with the Filipino grammar and words!
> 
> To the prompter, thank you for your cute prompt! I hope I gave justice to it. 🥺
> 
> Sa'yo na nagbabasa, salamat sa pagbigay ng konting panahon para sa baby ko. Sana kahit papaano eh napakilig kayo nila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Hehe.
> 
> PS. May idadagdag akong short bonus part after reveals so I hope you'll look forward to it. 🙈


End file.
